Horrors, Inc
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: A hearty lion and his wisecracking partner, a short monster sponge, are the top scare team of a giant factory, in which they capture screams from kids to power their city. When Alex accidentally lets a little girl into the monster world, things turn upside-down in Horrortropolis. Can Alex and SpongeBob get the kid back home before more chaos ensues?
1. Monster in the Closet and Chester V

It was nightfall in a boy's bedroom, and the boy's parents are just saying goodnight to their son. Even their son needed a good night's sleep.

"Good night, sweetheart." The mother spoke.

"Good night, Mom." The boy said sweetly.

"Sleep tight kiddo." The father replied. As soon as the lights turn off, the parents close the door. The boy drifted off into a peaceful sleep and it was a very quiet night with the silence broken by a gentle wind blowing the curtain, and the faint ticking of an alarm clock on a nightstand nearby. Everything was blissful, until the closet door crept open.

The boy woke up to see what's going on. Something that looks like a monster's arm poked out of the doorway. He was a little frightened at first, but he saw that it was just a sweatshirt sleeve instead, so he resumes his slumber. From underneath the bed, two eyes open in the dark space.

A shadow loomed over the boy, and a red-haired overweight monster with a red and orange striped shirt and brown glasses raised its claws, about to pounce with a snarl. His name was Carl Wheezer. The boy shot up with a horrified scream, thus scaring Carl. Carl stepped back on a soccer ball, and the ball bounced off the wall and hit him in the face. Disoriented, he slipped on a skateboard and landed in jacks on his butt.

Carl screamed again, but this time in pain. He ran around screaming as he tried to get the jacks off his bottom. Suddenly the lights turn on, much to Carl's surprise, and an alarm sounded. The boy who screamed was actually a robot on a fake bed. The monster stood up as the wall went up as he removed another jack from his butt.

" _Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated._ " A female voice rang out.

Sitting before Carl is a humanoid bat with red-orange hair in a green shirt named Lois Griffin, a director of the training room of an unspecified location. Sitting behind Lois was a monstrous cat named Gumball Watterson, a zombie sloth named Sid, and a corpse with white haired named Lincoln Loud. Carl Wheezer was a trainee for scaring children.

"All right, Mr. Wheezer, is it?" Lois asked.

"Um, my friends call me Carl." Carl replied.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Wheezer, can you at least tell me what you did wrong?"

"I fell down?" Carl guessed.

"No, no, before that." Lois turned to his coworkers, "Can anyone tell me Mr. Wheezer's big mistake?" The three just stared at Lois as if they had no idea what Lois is talking about. "Anyone?" Sid just coughed, and Lois exasperatedly groaned as he turned back to her controls. She turned a knob and sighed, "Let's take a look at the tape."

She rewinds the footage of Carl's progress. "Here we go. Uh, right...ah, there! See, the door. You left it wide open."

Carl had forgotten to close the closet door, and he knew why he tripped over the props in the training room. Sid, Gumball, and Lincoln realized this and took notes on clipboards.

"And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make, because...? Lois started.

"Um, it could let in a draft?" Carl asked.

"It could let in a child!" A voice boomed. Everyone turned to see a crab-like monster with a white beard and glasses with green lenses. His outfit consists of an orange vest with a transparent badge. His name is Chester V, the CEO of a factory.

"Oh! Chester V!" Lois realized.

"There's nothing more toxic...or deadly than any human child! A single touch could kill you!" Chester pointed to Carl, who nervously backed away from the simulation boy. Chester stepped closer, and he continued, "Leave a door open, and a child can walk right into this factory. Not only that, right into the monster world!"

Gumball whimpered as he jumped into Sid's arms, "I won't go in a kid's room! You can't make me!"

Chester commanded, "You're going in there, because we need this." He picked up a yellow can and for emphasis, he turned the knob on the top and a child's scream resonated from it, causing the power to flicker. Chester turned the knob and it stopped as the power became normal again.

"Our city is counting on you to collect those kids' screams." Chester put down the can, and he continued, "Without scream, we have no power. Yes, it's very dangerous work, and that's why I need you to be at your best." Chester added with new resolve, "I need scarers who are confident, tenacious, tough, intimidating. I need scarers like...like...Alex the Lion."


	2. Morning Workout

Meanwhile, at an apartment building somewhere in a city, a bulky young adult lion with a mane in the shape of an upside-down pentagon was sleeping in bed with his alarm clock reading 6:04 AM. His name is Alex the Lion.

His alarm clock turned to 6:05, and a male voice said, "Hey, good morning, Horrortropolis. It is now five after the hour of 6 AM in the big monster city. The temperature's a balmy 65 degrees..."

The one who was speaking was a yellow square monster sponge with horns sticking from his head and claws from his hands stood at the nightstand. His outfit consists of a white shirt, brown pants with a black belt, a red necktie, white knee-high socks with red and blue stripes, and black shoes. He also has blue eyes. His name is SpongeBob SquarePants.

"...which is good news for you reptiles, and it looks like it's going to be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in, or simply..." Why would Alex be sleeping, when he's got a big day ahead of him? "...work out that flab THAT'S HANGING OVER THE BED! Get up, Alex!"

SpongeBob took an airhorn and blew the it in Alex's face. Alex woke up with a scream.

Later, Alex was doing pushups in front of SpongeBob's feet. "I don't believe I ordered a wakeup call, Spongie!"

SpongeBob commanded, "Hey, less talk, more pain, feline boy!" Alex growled and did push ups at the same time. "Feel the burn! You call yourself a monster?"

Alex is now jogging in place as if he were to creep in a kid's room. SpongeBob counted, "Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, oop, the kid's awake!" Alex dropped down on his chest. The lion stood back up as he continued his practice. "OK, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet...the kid's asleep."

Alex bellowed a fearsome roar. SpongeBob grins at how diligent Alex is at scaring.

"Twins! In a bunk bed!" SpongeBob advised. Alex growled at imaginary children up and down like mad. "Ooh! I thought I had you there!"

Later, SpongeBob held a broom with a crude-drawn kid's face taped to it. "OK, Alex! Here we go! You ready? Follow it!" Alex growled belligerently as SpongeBob ran around with the prop as the lion followed it. 'It's over here! Look over there! Don't let the kid touch you! Don't let it touch you! Don't let it touch you!"

Alex pushed stuff forward with SpongeBob, his best friend, sitting on top of it, like a quarterback pushing a tackle dummy.

SpongeBob: _**And I don't know what it's been said**_  
 _ **I love scaring kids in bed!**_

In the bathroom, Alex was brushing his teeth, with SpongeBob standing on his shoulder. "Come on, fight the plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary monsters don't have plaque!"

Back in the living room, Alex was doing situps from a beam in the ceiling. SpongeBob coached, "118! Do you have 119? Do I see 120? Oh, I don't believe it!"

Alex replied, hanging upside down, 'I'm not even breaking a sweat."

"Not you. Look, the new commercial's on!" SpongeBob declared excitedly, rushing to the TV. Alex dropped to the floor as the commercial is just starting.

" _The future is bright at Horrors, Incorporated!" an announcer declared._

"I'm in this one! I'm in this one!" SpongeBob hoped excitedly as he and Alex sat in their chairs. The commercial continues with montages of the city and monsters living their daily lives.

 _"We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city." The announcer replied._

A female monster with black hair with purple streaks appears in the commercial giving a thumbs up. " _I'm Horrors, Incorporated!_ "

"Hey look! Gogo Tomago!" Alex grinned.

" _Carefully matching every kid to their exemplary monster..._ " _A monster is selected next to a bored looking child and the selected monster roars, making the kid scream. "...to produce superior scream refined into clean, dependable energy. Whenever you turn something on, Horrors, Incorporated is there."_

 _A white-haired monster with a blue hoodie named Jack Frost greeted, "I'm Horrors, Incorporated!"_

 _A kid is staring vacantly at a TV set with a bowl of cereal in front of him. His head slips, and his face falls into the bowl. "We know the challenge: the window of innocence is shrinking! Human kids are harder to scare."_

 _The crab like monster, Chester V, the CEO of Horrors, Inc., spoke, 'Of course, H.I, is prepared for the future with the top scarers..." On the screen, Alex stands by a door, and roars into it, scaring an unseen kid._

SpongeBob laughs triumphantly as he pounds on Alex's shoulder plaufully, making Alex sheepish.

 _"...the best refineries, and research into new energy techniques." A white monster with blond hair and a white scarf has VR goggles over his eyes. His name is Dru. Dru let out a fierce yell, and the kid shrieked like a little girl on the monitor._

SpongeBob awaited, "OK, here I come!"

 _The commercial shows all the employees of Horrors, Inc standing in the lobby. SpongeBob made a brief appearance, but the logo blocked his face. 'We're working for a better tommorow...today!" Alex said on the screen._

SpongeBob was left slightly dumbstruck. All he ever wanted was to see his face, but it got blocked. " _We're Horrors, Incorporated." The employees chorused._

 _Chester's voice concluded, "We're H.I.; Horrors, Incorporated. We scare because we care."_

Alex turned off the TV set, since the commercial is over. SpongeBob enamored, "I can't believe it..."

"Oh, SpongeBob..." Alex said sympathetically.

"I...was on TV!" SpongeBob whooped. "Did you see me? I was fantastic!" Alex nodded in approval. The telephone rang, and SpongeBob picked up the receiver to answer it.

"Hello? I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it?" He covered the phone and answered quickly to Alex, "It's your mom and dad." He turned back to the phone and said, "Hey, what can I say? The camera loves me."


	3. Horrortropolis

Outside, in the city of Horrortropolis, it's a sunny day. Horrortropolis is a monster-style metropolis from humans of any kind. It's where monsters live, especially Alex the Lion and SpongeBob SquarePants. A monster paper boy tosses a newspaper onto the apartment's front porch while riding his bike with a ding.

Alex and SpongeBob head out of their house, carrying metal lunchboxes. They are now walking to work.

"I'm telling you, my friend, you'll be seeing this face on TV a lot more often." SpongeBob replied.

"Yeah, like on Horrortropolis'

The duo pass a red monster car, and SpongeBob held a key, indicating that he has a nice new car. 'OK, Alex. Hop on in."

"Nope, uh-uh. Uh-uh." Alex denied, shaking his head.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going? What are you doing?" SpongeBob demanded.

"I'm sorry, SpongeBob, but there's a scream shortage lurking in the city. Ergo, we're walking." Alex advised to his friend.

"Walking?!" SpongeBob repeated.

"Yep."

"No! No, no, no, no!" SpongeBob desperately tries to use the car, but Alex used his strength to separate him from the car. "Come on." He strained.

"My baby, look! She needs to be driven!" SpongeBob whined. Alex pulls him, dragging him by the arm. "Bye, baby! I'll-I'll call you!"

Nearby, a newspaper vending machine has a tabloid newspaper. The Horrortroplis Horn's headline read: _Scream Shortage Looms: Rolling Blackouts Expected_. It seems the commercial was right about the gravity of the situation in Horrortropolis, turns out that real children aren't scared as they used to be.

SpongeBob kept on asking Alex, 'Hey genius, you wanna know why I brought the car, huh?"

"Not really." Alex shurgged.

"To drive it! You know, like on the street. With the honk-honk, and the vroom-vroom, and no walking involved.

"Wah, wah, wah, wah." Alex complained mockingly. "Give it a rest, will you, kitchen sponge? Come on, you can use the exercise."

"I can use the exercise? Look at you, you have your own climate." SpongeBob replied.

Some monster kids do skip roping on the sidewalk as they sang, "How many tentacles jump the rope?"

A monster kid holding a soccer ball named Lynn Loud, Jr. waved to the duo, "Morning, SpongeBob! Morning, Alex!"

"Hey, morning, kids." Alex greeted as the two walked past them. "How you doing?"

"Bye, SpongeBob! Bye Alex!" A monster kid named Charlie Brown called after them. He unwittingly tangled the monster child who was jumping rope in the middle, sending her flying into a giant eyeball overlooking them. "Ow! Hey!"

Meanwhile, one monster has coffee outside a bistro, and another one cleans up trash from the streets, then he eats them. A yellow monster named Bowser read the same newspaper, but he sneezed sending out flames. When the flames dissipate, he was only holding parts of the newspaper from the sides. "Aw, nuts."

A red octopus named Hank is arranging fruits and vegetables in front of his monster grocery store, while humming to himself. "Hey, fellas!"

"Hey, Hank!" SpongeBob greeted.

"Hankster! Badda-bing!" Alex greeted as well.

"I hear somebody's this close to breaking the all-time scare record." Hank replied.

"Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around." Alex added as they continued to walk. Hank chuckled and tossed them spiky fruits. "Hey, on the house!" The duo catch their fruits. "Hey, thanks!"

"Grazie!"

A blue blob with a red eyeball named B.O.B passed by with a wave without noticing that he's slithering to a grate in the sidewalk. He was too late to notice as his body fell through the grate, save for his face. "Aw, great."

SpongeBob and Alex come upon a monster bigger than the other citizens. "HEY, GODZILLA! GOOD MORNING!" The lion got a roar as a response. The crosswalk sign changes from DON'T STALK TO STALK. Godzilla walked forward, and the two did the same.

"See that, SpongeBob? Godzilla's walking to work. Same applies for us." Alex replied.

"Big deal. Guy takes five steps and he's already there." SpongeBob said.


	4. Horrors, Inc and Balthazar Bratt

Alex and SpongeBob arrive at a giant factory ever built in the city of Horrortropolis. The factory is Horrors, Inc, the largest scream-processing factory in all of the land. It's where all monsters in different shapes and sizes scare children to power their city, for a while, until the scream shortage loomed throughout the city.

"Horrors, Inc. Please, hold. Horrors, Inc. Please, hold. Horrors, Inc. Please, hold." A female voice rang from the receptionist's desk.

"Morning, Alex!" A monstrous red crab named Sebastian greeted.

"Morning, Sebastian!" Alex waved back.

Jack Frost passed by the duo, and greeted, "Hey, it's the Allie!"

"See ya on the scare floor, buddy!" Alex waved.

"Hey, Marge. How was work duty?" SpongeBob asked.

"Morning, Alex."

"Hey!" Alex pointed to a nearby wall in the lobby where 'Employee of the Month' pictures were hung up. It has Alex, since he is the top scarer in the factory. Though, his assistant, SpongeBob, can be hardly seen. Two workers, a monstrous cat and dog with their bodies conjoined together, were straightening the pictures. It was CatDog.

"Hey, it's still leaning to the left!" Cat argued.

"It is not!" Dog interjected.

"Hey, fellas! Hey, Jack!"

"Morning."

CatDog rushes over to Alex. 'Hey, Mr. Alakay!" Cat called out.

"Hey, guys, I told you. Call me Alex." Alex said. He wants to be addressed by his nickname. CatDog laugh like little kids, and Dog said, "I don't think so."

"We just wanted to wish you good luck today." Cat said.

"Hey, get lost you two. You're making Alex lose his focus." SpongeBob said.

"Oh. Sorry." Cat apologized.

"See you later, fellas." Alex waved.

"Go get 'em, Mr. Alakay!" Dog called out.

"Quiet, you moron! You'll make him lose his focus." Cat insisted.

"Oh, no. Sorry!"

"SHUT UP!" Cat yelled in annoyance, clamping his hand over Dog's mouth.

At the receptionist's desk, a female yellow-skinned girl with blue snake hair sits at the desk. She has tentacles for feet, and she wears a knee-length chartreuse dress. Her name is Joy, the receptionist and is also SpongeBob's girlfriend.

"Horrors, Inc. Please hold. Horrors, Inc, I'll connect you. Mrs. Fearmonger is on vacation. Would you want a voice mail?"

"Oh, Schmoopsie-Poo!" SpongeBob greeted in a singsong manner.

Joy smiled, upon seeing her boyfriend. "Sponge cake!"

"Happy Birthday, Joy." SpongeBob replied.

"Aww, Spongie, you remembered." Joy caressed the top of SpongeBob's head, making him blush. 'Hey, Alex-malix."

"Oh, hey, Joy...C-Coy." Alex sheepishly greeted. "Uh, happy birthday."

"Thank you. So, um, are we going anywhere special tonight, since I'm the birthday girl in these parts?"

"I just got us into a simple little place called...um... Harryhausen's." SpongeBob replied.

Joy gasped in disbelief, "Harryhausen's?! But that's impossible just to get a reservation there!"

"Not for Sponge Cake." SpongeBob purred romantically. "I'll see you back here at quitting time, and not a minute too soon."

"OK, sweetie." Joy agreed.

"Think romantic thoughts." SpongeBob said.

 ** _You and me_**  
 ** _Me and you_**  
 ** _Both of us together!_**

In the locker room, SpongeBob opens his locker and gets his contact lenses. "Y'know pal, she's the one. That's it! She is the one!"

"I'm happy for ya." Alex replied. He sprayed some odorant onto his armpit to get ready to scare some kids off.

"Oh, and thanks for hooking me up with the reservations." SpongeBob thanked his friend, putting the lenses in his eyes.

"Oh, no problem. They're under the name 'Sponge Cake'." Alex added.

"Oh, good idea-you know, that doesn't seem too funny." SpongeBob insisted. His locker closes all of a sudden, confusing him. Turning around. He opened the locker, and it closed again. "What the-?"

Something comes out of its camouflage. It's a lizard-like creature with multiple arms. He has black hair with a matching mustache. His outfit consists of a white shirt with a purple suit and pointed shoulder pads. His name is Balthazar Bratt.

'SquarePants!" Bratt spooked the sponge, causing the latter to yelp and fall to the floor. Bratt laughed meanly, and grinned, "What do you know? It scares little kids and little monsters."

"I wasn't scared! I have...allergies." SpongeBob let out an artificial cough.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Bratt said sarcastically.

"Hey, Bratt. Save it for the scare floor, will ya?" Alex asked. Alex may be the top scarer of Horrors, Inc., but Bratt wants to take out Alex as top scarer, but Alex would not give in to his foe.

Bratt stood on the bench and struck poses, "I'm in the zone today, Alakay. Gonna be doing some serious scaring, putting up some big numbers."

"Wow, Bratt. That's great, but that should make it more humiliating when we break the record first. Ha-ha!" SpongeBob taunted.

Brat slithered over to SpongeBob, "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Do you hear that? It's the winds of change." Bratt walked off to work, and SpongeBob mocked, "'You hear it?' You hear the winds of ch-Eh, what a creep. One of these days, I am really gonna let you teach that guy a lesson."


	5. The Scare Floor and 23-19!

Out in the hallway leading to one scare floor, a fat slug named Grub was mopping up slime from the floor. He nodded in approval and slithered away, trailing more slime behind him. SpongeBob, carrying a blue hard hat, walked up to an office. "Grub! How ya doin'?"

An ugly snail-like monster with long black curly hair and a red dress was reading a newspaper. Her name is Gothel. "Good morning, Madame Gothel, my succulent little garden snail, and who will we be scaring today?"

SpongeBob reached for his scare files, but Gothel stopped him in his tracks. She glared him with disdain, "SquarePants, you didn't file your paperwork last night."

"Oh, that darn paperwork. Wouldn't it be easier if it all just blew away?" SpongeBob asked. Sweet-talking will get him nowhere. Gothel leaned into him and scowled, "Don't let it happen again."

SpongeBob took the files from under Gothel's hand, and admitted, "Yes, well, uh...I'll try to be less careless." He began to walk to the scare floor. Gother sneered, "I'm watching you, SquarePants. Always watching. Always."

SpongeBob mumbled, "Whoo, that lady's nuts." He donned his hard hat and began to get down to work, preparing his stations as the rest did the same. Sandy said over the P.A., " _All scare floors are now active. Assistants, please report to your stations._ "

In all scare floors, each and every monster enters through a door to all children's rooms at bedtime, then they roar at them to harvest their screams to power up the city the best they can.

SpongeBob took a scare can from a metal shelf and fit it into his station and secured it tight. Then he opened his folder to take out a special card. He slid the card, and a door emerged from an overhead vault on a ceiling track. Each and every assistant do the same thing as more doors are docked into their stations.

An overhead screen changes from the company logo to a map. The eastern portion is illuminated by a red stripe. Jack advised, 'OK, people. Eastern seaboard coming online. We got scarers comin' out!"

The shutters overhead close blocking out the sunlight. Everyone at their stations turned to see a mighty sight: there they are, the scarers walking out onto the floor. And Alex is the lead scarer, alongside his rival Bratt. Every single one of them has game faces. "Ohh, they're so awesome." Cat marveled in awe alongside Dog.

The scarers man their positions across from their respective assistants. Then after a few minutes, they turn to the doors. The assistants walk up to their scarers, in which Alex cracks his knuckles.

Another monster named Megamind flips up his claws and growled, ready for action.

Another assistant slides false scare teeth in a toothless monster's mouth, and the monster bared the teeth in a growl.

Snowball, a monster rabbit, helps Bratt with his camouflage, by changing from bricks to wallpapers. More monsters get their spikes ready, have their teeth brushed, and add their eyeballs onto their body.

The map on the giant screen minimizes to show the monsters and their scare records organized, and Alex is at the very top, and will break the record for sure! Alex turned to Bratt, and extended a hand, "Hey, may the best monster win."

Bratt darkly said, "I plan to."

Jack counted backward, "We are on in 7, 6, 5..." Each assistant pressed a button on the control panel, making the top of the door glow red, meaning they're powering up."... 4, 3, 2..." He mouth one, and a light sign changes from STANDBY to SCARE. Right on cue, Alex, Bratt, and the rest of the scarers advance to their doors.

"You're the boss, you're the boss! You're the big lion boss!" SpongeBob encouraged, opening the door. Alex entered through the portal into the human kid's room. Bratt also did the same thing. SpongeBob hears a child screaming, and the scream can's red liquid fills up until a ding is heard. As the monster sponge undid the mechanism holding the can, Alex went back out with a smile.

"Oh, I'm feeling good today, Spongy!" Alex's points went up to 99, 513.

"Attaboy, attaboy! Another door coming right up!" SpongeBob sent the door back to the vault to get another one for his friend.

Bratt, on the other hand, just finished scaring a kid as his points went up to 99, 372. As Bratt groaned, Snowball replied, "You're still behind, Bratt. You know, maybe I should realign the scream intake valve-"

"Just get me another door!" Bratt demanded, pointing to a direction. Snowball hastily ran off, "A door! Yes, door!"

All of the scarers from around the corner, keep up all the roaring, and the screaming from several kids keep going on and on. Also the scream cans are filling up nonstop. That is, until Chester V, the crab-like CEO, came up to the scene. "Well, Jack, what's the damage so far?"

"Well, we may actually make our quota today sir." Jack replied to his boss.

"Hmm, first time in a month." Chester mumbled.

A zombie dog named Bodi sees a scream can filling up, but it depleted. "Huh?!" Bodi tapped the meter, and Megamind ran out of the door, screaming. He began to sob in despair. Bodi asked, "What happened?"

"That kid almost touched me! She got this close to me!" Megamind wailed.

"She wasn't scared of you? She was only 6!"

Megamind yelled in horror, while shaking Bodi in the air, "I could've been dead! I could've DIED!"

Bodi slapped the paranoid alien monster across the face and scolded, "Keep it together, man!" He whistled t get CatDog's attention. "Hey! We got a dead door over here!"

CatDog rushes over to the dead door to condemn it. They drag a shredder along. "We're coming! Look out! Out of the way! Excuse us!" Dog tosses a handheld tape dispenser to Cat, in which he taped a big yellow X over it. The tape has the black word VOID on it.

'We lost 58 doors this week, sir." Jack dreaded to Chester.

"Oh, kids these days." Chester said unhappily. "They just don't scared like they used to."

CatDog had already unbolted the door and positioned it in the top of the shredder. "OK, Dog. Let 'er rip!" Dog pulls the lever, and the shredder buzzed as the door is shredded. At the bottom, only two doorknobs are left.

Despite the temporary setback, more monsters are still hard at work as they continue to scare children. Bratt just scared another kid as Snowball asked, "Uh, sir?"

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Bratt screamed in annoyance to Snowball, who nervously pointed up, "Look."

Bratt's poins went up to 99, 858. Then Bratt took Alex's lead. Sandy said over the P.A., " _Attention. We have a new scare leader, Balthazar Bratt._ "

Looks like Bratt is going to be the new scarer of the month, and his plan worked. Some assistants come to Bratt to praise him. But the admiration was short lived, Bratt, Snowball, and the assistants turn to see SpongeBob putting in lots of cans into a door station as multiple children screamed. As they're all done filling up, Alex came out, cracking his knuckles. "Pajama party." Alex high-fived SpongeBob as the lion's points went up to 100, 021, thus being put back in the lead.

" _Never mind._ " Sandy said quickly.

The assistants cheer as they push past Bratt as he barked, "Hey, watch it."

Alex's fans high five them, as Chester cam over to Alex. "Well, Al, that was an impressive display."

"Say no more. I'm just doing my job, Mr. Chester V." Alex replied. "'Course I did learn from the best." Alex and Chester both share a laugh.

Bratt scowled, "Look here, you dumb bunny. If I don't see a new door at my station in 5 seconds, I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" Snowball screamed as he ran off.

A raccoon corpse named RJ was standing at a different station. He smiled to SpongeBob, "Hey, SquarePants. Nice job. Those numbers were pretty sweet!"

SpongeBob sent the door back to the vault and he chuckled, "Are they? Enough of-I haven't even noticed. Oh, and how is Boog doing?"

"He's doing great! I love working with that big guy!" RJ pumped his fist as a mutant bear named Boog came out.

"Keep the doors coming, RJ. I'm on a roll today." Boog replied.

"Boog and I are like brothers." RJ added. To his horror, RJ finds a sock stuck on Boog's furry back. "23-19! We have a 23-19!"

Jack saw this and he frantically raced over to an emergency button, due to how severe this is. Whenever something from the human world goes to monsters, any human object can be bad to them. Jack pressed the button, and an alarm sounded. "Red alert! Red alert! Red alert!"

The shutters open up as the screen changes to a warning sign for decontamination. A surveillance camera turned to Boog's direction as a female P.A. sounded, "Boog the Bear, please remain motionless. Prepare for decontamination."

Boog sees himself on the giant screen, and to his horror, he saw the sock. He began to freak out as he cried, 'Get it off, get it off!"

"Duck and cover, people!" Jack cried. The monsters duck for cover. A myriad of unknown monsters in yellow hazmat suits covering their whole bodies enter through the windows.

"Oh, not the CDA." Chester groaned. The CDA (Child Detection Agency) is an organization to detect any dangerous human object on certain monsters they contract with, and they decontaminate. Helicopters surround Horrors, Inc., as a vehicle pulled up as more agents run over to the scene of the problem.

"Let's move, move, move! Coming through, please." CDA agents shouted simultaneously. Gothel had to pull the shutters to her office closed. "Clear the contaminated area!" One agent pointed his detector to CatDog in which they hold their hands in surrender.

"There's a 23-19 in progress!" The CDA agents pounce on Boog to the floor as one agent used twongs to carefully take the sock off his body. "Stand back. Careful." The agent sets it down on the floor, then a colander-like shield is slammed down as more agents bolted it to the floor, then another agent sets off a detonator, which makes the monsters back away. The sock explodes underneath the container.

The CDA unbolts the shield, revealing the burnt cinders of the sock. One agent went over to vacuum it up. "All clear. Situation is niner-niner zero. Ready for decon."

"Hey, thanks guys. That was a close one." Boog said, relieved.

Boog spoke too soon as a big shower curtain is pulled over him. One agent passes another one a razor, and Boog screams as his fur is shaved off, then a shower hits him with disinfectant. As the curtain is pushed down, Boog is all nude with a cone over his neck. One agent turns him, then pulls a bandage from his back, making the poor bear yell in extreme pain.

Soon the time on a panel nearby that said 'Accident Free For 40 Days' is reset to 0. "OK, people, take a break! We have to shut down for a half hour and reset the system." Jack announced.

"An entire scare floor out of commission. What else could go wrong?" Chester griped. In the break room, Chester picks up a cup and poured himself some thick gooey coffee. "Oh, what a day."

"We're just going through a rough hardship, sir. Everyone knows you're gonna get us through it."

Chester sighed, and said, "Tell that to the board of directors." Chester sips his coffee, and explained, "Alakay, this whole company has been in my family for three generations. I would do anything to keep it from going under." He walked off, as Alex said, "So would I, sir."

"Well, say..." Chester turned to face Alex, "I could use your help with something."

"Anything, sir." Alex replied.

"You see, we hired some new scare recruits, and frankly, they're...they're, ummm...Uh..." Chester fumphered.

"Inexperienced?" Alex guessed.

"Oh, they stink." Chester cringed.

"Uh-huh."

"And I thought maybe, you might come by tomorrow, and give them a demonstration. Show them what it takes to be a top scarer, huh?"

"I'll start out with the old Chester V jump-and growl." Alex bellowed a roar, making Chester jump back, but he laughed. Putting a hand around his shoulder, he grinned, "Now that's my boy!" The two share a laugh.


	6. End of a Work Day

A few more hours passed, and dusk came upon Horrortropolis. Inside Horrors, Inc. The bell rang, and the light sign goes dim. The monsters are all ending their work day as Jack announced, ' _Let's go everybody! All doors must be returned! No exceptions!_ "

Every monster obeys Jack's rules. They return the doors to the vault and the toothless monster returned his fake teeth. SpongeBob looked at Alex's reports. They were extraordinary. "Whoo! I've never seen anything like you today! You were on a roll, my man!"

"Another day like this, and that scare record's in da bag!" Alex grinned. He is nearly done with beating the scare record.

"That's right, baby!" The scarers and the assistants leave the floor as the giant screen overhead shut down for tomorrow.

Back in the locker room, SpongeBob put his hat back in his locker as Alex opened his. "So get this as if dinner was enough. I'm taking her to a monster truck rally afterwards."

"That's nice." Alex nodded.

"What's on your agenda?"

"I'm'a head back home to work out some more." Alex said. The lion is gonna need the energy for tommorrow.

"Again? You know, there's more to life than scaring." SpongeBob said. He smelled his armpits, and cringed. He had gone through a long day of coaching. "Hey, mind if I borrow your odorant?"

"Sure. OK, I got, uh... _Smelly Garbage_ or _Old Dumpster_." Alex said as he examined his spray odorants.

"You got _Low Tide_?"

"Nope." Alex shook his head.

"How about _Wet Dog_?" SpongeBob suggested.

"Yep. Stink it up." Alex said, tossing him one odorant. SpongeBob sprayed some under his arm. He's gonna need to smell perfect for his date with Sandy on her birthday. Alex closes his locker for the day.

The monsters all walk back out to the main lobby. SpongeBob said to Alex, 'You know, I am so romantic sometime, that I should just marry myself.

"Give me a break, SpongeBob." Alex scoffed.

"What a night of romance I got ahead of me." SpongeBob said. "Tonight, it's about me and Joy." The duo turn their attention to Joy, who's cleaning up her desk. "Ooh, the love boat is about to set sail!" SpongeBob made a boat foghorn noise. "'Cause I gotta tell you, buddy. That face of hers, it just makes my heart go-YIKES!" He yelped upon seeing Gothel in front of him.

"Hello, SquarePants. Fun-filled evening planned for tonight?" Gothel asked scornfully.

"Well, as a matter of fact..."

"And I'm sure you fled your paperwork correctly. For once." Gothel said. SpongeBob tried to pull off an innocent smile. No dice. "Your stunned silence is very reassuring." Gothel slithered off.

"Oh, no! My scare reports! I left them at my desk! And if I'm not at the restaurant in 5 minutes, they're gonna give our table away! What am I gonna tell..." SpongeBob turned around and saw Joy in front of him. "...Schmoopsie-Poo?"

"Hey, Sponge Cake." Joy greeted, pinching SpongeBob's cheek. "Wanna get going?"

"Do I ever. It's just, that..."

"What?"

"Uh, there's a small..." SpongeBob fumbled to say the right words. 'I don't understand." Joy said confused.

"It's just that I forgot about some paperwork I was supposed to file. SpongeBob was reminding me." Alex said. "Whoo!"

"I was?' SpongeBob was perplexed at first, but brimmed with realization, "I mean, I was! Yeah, I was."

"Oh, OK. Let's go then." Joy said, walking out for their date night.

"We're going!" SpongeBob announced. He hastily whispered to Alex, "On my desk, Alex. The pink copies go to Accounting, the fuchsia ones go to Purchasing, and the goldenrod ones go to Gothel." Joy pulls SpongeBob by the arm, but SpongeBob drew back to Alex, 'Leave the puce!"


	7. Kimi!

Meanwhile, Alex walked back into the empty scare floor. Alex is still trying to remember what to do before SpongeBob left for Joy's birthday date. "Pink copies go to Accounting, the fuchsia ones go to Gothel." Alex muttered. "No, the fuchsia ones go to Purchasing. The goldenrod ones go to Gothel. Man, I have no clue on what puce is."

Alex stops at SpongeBob's desk, and the lion examined the scare paperwork. He realized, "Oh, that's puce." Alex began to go until he sees a lone door that had been accidentally left behind at a random station. The door is white with lavender flowers. Leaving an unauthorized door behind in a station is a violation of the Horrors, Inc. code policy. Alex looked around, asking while his voice echoed, "Uh, hello? Anyone? There's a door here."

No answer. Alex put the paperwork aside and walked over to the door. The brown lion studies the controller and hovered a finger over the buttons. He couldn't tell what to do with it, until he sees the overhead red light on the top, which increases Alex's confusion to a higher level.

Alex crept open the door, to a kid's bedroom. It's strangely quiet in there. Alex whispered, "Hello? Hey. Psst. Anybody scaring in here? Hello? Yo!"

The bedroom doesn't seem to have any scarer or kid in there. Alex shrugged, and he closed the door. He looked up at the red light, and tapped it a few times. "Hmm." He wondered. Suddenly, a thump is heard behind him. The lion looks around as another thump is heard. Alex looks down to see a little girl dropping his tail on the floor. The little girl has purplish-black hair tied in three pigtails by orange scrunchies. Her outfit consists of a yellow short-sleeved dress with a blue cat on it, along with a white diaper underneath, pink frilly ankle socks, and purple cowgirl boots. Her name is Kimi Finster.

Kimi looked up at Alex, who gurgled. Alex screams in horror, and fell backward. He had let a kid out into the monster world! Alex stood back up, and Kimi follows him playfully. "Gotcha!" Kimi giggled held onto his tail again.

Alex yelled out in fright, then he grabbed a nearby pair of tongs, and lifts up Kimi from her shirt and raced over to her door. Alex frantically opened it, and dropped Kimi inside the bedroom. He closes the door, and he screams upon seeing Kimi again. Kimi squealed with delight, and Alex lifts her up with his bare hand, and he goes inside the bedroom, dropping the laughing girl on her bed.

Alex starts to go, but he tripped to the floor, with a hanging mobile stuck to his mane and a blanket around his neck. He stood back up, and he slipped on a laundry basket sending him flying back out into the monster world. He now has a drawing on his arm, and toy pull ducks on his tail. He gasped upon seeing a familiar shadow approaching the floor.

Desperate, Alex flees to the locker room with the toy ducks dragged along him as they quacked. Balthazar Bratt peeks out from the utility hallway. He knew something strange was going on, so he wheels out a cart of scream cans to the door Kimi came from.

Back in the locker room, Alex races over to a stall, heads to a toilet, and he pulls off the mobile, the blanket, and the drawing off his body into the bowl, then he took the line of duck toys from his tail and dropped them inside as well, before hitting the flusher. The toilet began to flush the stuff down, and Alex sighed with relief.

Unfortunately, the toilet slowly began to overflow, with the stuff rising up. Alex let out a shout of terror, so he took the soppy kid stuff over to an open locker. So he puts them inside, but a few toys fell out. After a few tries, he managed to shut the locker closed.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and he began to walk out of the locker room, but he was unaware that a familiar toddler was clinging to his back. The silence was broken by Alex screaming and running away from her.

"Kitty!" Kimi babbled as he chased Alex. In a corner of the locker room, Alex stood on a bench and tried to hide away from the girl. Kimi babbled to Alex, who looked truly scared. The lion sees a gym bag on top of a locker and observes it.

Kimi sees a blue work hat and puts it on her head, but its big on her head. Alex scooped Kimi up and zipped the bag, letting out a disgusted whimper. He ran back to the scare floor to Kimi's door. Alex was about to open it, but the doorknob jiggled. Alex gawked in shock.

Bratt opened the door and was generally suspicious. He scanned the room, and no kid was ever in there, so he closed the door with his tail. He ejected the door from the station, sending it back up to the overhead track. Alex was hiding behind it, along with the bag. As Bratt wheeled the cart away, Kimi's arm popped up and she babbled, but Alex fearfully pushed it back under.

The reptile-like monster stopped in his tracks, and Alex squeezes his eyes shut. Bratt sneezed and he continued on. Alex looked up as Kimi's door disappeared into the vault and Bratt exited out of the utility hallway.

Alex's attempts to return Kimi to her own world were futile, so he grabbed the gym bag and began to run toward the exit.


	8. Terror at the Sushi Restaurant

At Harryhausen's, a cleaver chopped a mound of raw monster sushi. A mutant fox with a green Hawaiian shirt, an indigo tie with red stripes, and khaki pants at the front prepared sushi dishes for his customers. His name is Nick Wilde, who has a knack for preparing sushi dishes perfectly. Harryhausen's was a fancy sushi restaurant and a very typical eatery in Horrortropolis. Even pictures got taken to remember their moments for them.

Whenever monster citizens enter, they say, "Get a paper bag!"

At one table, SpongeBob and Joy were laughing while dining on their birthday dinner. "Oh, SpongeBob, I've had a lot of birth...well, not a lot of birthdays, but this is the best birthday ever."

SpongeBob gazed dreamily at Joy. Joy giggled, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about the first time I laid eyes on you. How pretty you looked."

"Stop it." Joy blushed.

"Your hair was shorter then." SpongeBob said, addressing to Joy's blue snake hair.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm thinking about getting it cut." Joy said. Her snakes look horrified, until SpongeBob said, "No, no, I like it this length." The snakes sigh with relief.

"Just the other day, somebody asked who I thought the most beautiful monster was in all of Horrortropolis. You know what I said?"

"What did you say?" Joy asked her boyfriend.

"I said..." SpongeBob started. A lion appeared behind the window, pressing his face against it, trying to get SpongeBob's attention. "Alex?"

"Alex?"

"No, no, that's not what I was going to say." SpongeBob stammered.

"Sponge, you're not making any sense." Joy shook her head in confusion.

"Get a paper bag!" The monsters chorused. Alex had already entered the restaurant.

"Hey, guys! What a coincidence running into you here!" Alex said, racing over to the table. He sat down, pushing SpongeBob off and is now on the sport where the sponge used to be. "Um, I'm just gonna order something to go."

"SpongeBob..."

"Alex!" SpongeBob growled. He can't let his friend interfere with his perfect date. Alex held up a menu, "Wonder what's good here." Alex put the menu down to keep a low profile.

"Get out of here! You're ruining everything!" SpongeBob whisper-shouted.

"I went back to get your paperwork, and there was a door." Alex whispered.

"What?" SpongeBob held up a finger in a 'wait a minute' gesture to Joy, who began to ferment into seething anger. "A door?"

"Balthazar Bratt was in it!" Alex whispered.

"Wait a minute? Bratt?" SpongeBob realized, "That cheater! He's trying to boost his numbers."

"There's something else!" Alex protested.

'What?!" SpongeBob agitatedly asked.

"Ook-lay in the ag-bay." Alex whispered.

"What?"

"Look in the bag." Alex pointed down. SpongeBob looked under the table, but nothing's there. "What bag?' SpongeBob suspiciously asked. Joy sighed as SpongeBob and Alex looked around for the gym bag. Something caught SpongeBob's eye, making him gasp in complete horror. He turned Alex's head to see two familiar legs toddling through the floor. Alex was terrified as well, as he began to leave.

"They don't have anything I like here. So take care, Joy." Alex stumbled into other patrons as Joy asked, "SpongeBob, what's going on?"

"Joy, please try to understand." SpongeBob protested. Kimi slid the bag off her body as SpongeBob ran off. "I have to **DO SOMETHING!** "

"SpongeBob?" Joy asked in shock.

In another corner of the restaurant, two more monsters named Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks were getting ready for their picture taken by a panda corpse named Po.

"OK, look at the camera." Flint replied.

"On 3. 1, 2..." Po counted. Kimi appeared behind Po's head with a giggle. Flint and Sam both scream, and Po screamed as well as he accidentally set off the camera flash. " **A KID!** "

Kimi jumped off the panda and onto the counter. "Boo!" The monsters scream and a frenzied panic began. Nick dialed a number on a telephone as more monsters flee from the scene.

" **THERE'S A KID HERE! A HUMAN KID!** " The fox shrieked into the phone.

Kimi babbled as she ran through the restaurant. SpongeBob was bumped into another citizen and take out boxes fall around him, one on his head.

"Sponge Cake!" Joy called out from the fray. With Alex and SpongeBob left, Kimi crawled through a terrified Alex's legs. SpongeBob came up with a takeout box and scooped up Kimi. Kimi blew a raspberry in Alex's face, and in disgust, the lion closed up the box. "Come on!" Alex advised. He and SpongeBob flee the restaurant, unwittingly leaving the gym bag behind.

Outside Harryhausen's, monsters scream in terror as they run around in circles and different directions. Alex and SpongeBob were evading from the crowd as SpongeBob cried, 'Let's get outta here!"

Search lights shine down on some monsters, and the CDA agents said over the P.A., "Please remain calm. This is not a drill."

The CDA agents arrive on solid ground as more flee throughout the city. "We have an 835 in progess. Please advise." Joy tries to run after them. 'SpongeBob! SpongeBob!"

"Oh, Joy!" SpongeBob turned to see his girlfriend being taken away by an agent. "Please come with me." The CDA agent insisted.

"Ow, stop pushing."

"Hey! Get your hands off my schmoopsie-poo!" SpongeBob tried to rescue Joy, but Alex grabbed SpongeBob's wrist, and yanked him away.

One agent talked into his walkie-talkie, "Building clear. Ready for decontamination."

SpongeBob and Alex were on their way back to their apartment as SpongeBob hoped, 'Well, I don't think that date could've gone any worse!"

A loud zapping noise stopped Alex and SpongeBob in their tracks. The two monsters watched with wide-eyed horror to see Harryhausen's surrounded by a pulsating green force field. A news headline dropped down: _KID-TASTROPHE!_

 _A monster news reporter said on TV, "If witnesses are to be believed, there has been a child security breach for the first time in monster history."_

 _One CDA agent said, "We can neither confirm nor deny the presence of a human child here tonight."_

 _An ogre named Shrek said, "Well, a kid flew right over me and blasted a car with its laser vision!"_

 _Another monster named Theo said, 'I tried running from it, but it picked me up with its mind powers, and shook me like a doll!"_

 _A multiple-eyed monster wailed, "It's true! I saw the whole thing!"_

 _Another monster newsman stated calmly, "It is now my professional opinion..." He added with more fright, "...that now is the time to **PANIC!** "_


	9. Back at the Apartment

Back at the apartment, Kimi was standing behind the television, and pushed it forward, shattering it on the floor. "Uh-oh." Kimi babbled.

Alex an SpongeBob, wearing protective gear made from their kitchen, both screamed and they hid behind Alex's chair. They had already escaped the terror from Harryhausen's.

"It's coming! It's coming!" SpongeBob alarmed.

Kimi ran up to them and said, 'Boo!" Alex and SpongeBob scream and run over to the window, where helicopters shine their headlights throughout Horrortropolis. They both pull down the shades, and Kimi crawled from the chair, and ran to the window. Alex and SpongeBob both run, and Kimi pulled the shade back up, revealing the CDA helicopters patrolling the city in search of the child.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" SpongeBob pleaded. Carrying a broom, he advised, "Come here, kid." He used the broom to divert Kimi away, and sprayed disinfectant on the floor. SpongeBob saw Kimi near his neatly arranged CD collection and pleaded, "No! Don't touch those you little..." Kimi took one CD from the bottom, and the towers toppled over.

'Aww, now those were alphabetized!" SpongeBob complained. He grumbled, "It's OK, it's all right." He took his makeshift mask off, 'As long as it doesn't come near us, we'll be OK."

Kimi, carrying one CD, sneezes...directly in SpongeBob's face. SpongeBob screams and he sprays the disinfectant in his own eyes, making him yell in extreme pain, while covering his eyes.

Alex shields himself from the child using a trashcan lid. "Wanna ride on it!" Kimi gurgled, dropping the CD. Alex stands on his chair, and Kimi cooed, "Da-da-da! Da-da-da."

The lion finds a teddy bear on the fireplace mantle. Alex picked it up and and asked her, "Uh, y-you like this? Fetch." He threw the toy to the floor, and Kimi went over to pick it up as a diversion. SpongeBob opened his eyes, and they are a severe ring of red. He finds Kimi hugging his toy and and he demanded, "Hey, hey! That's it!" SpongeBob grabbed his teddy bear from Kimi's hands, "No one touches SpongeBear Jr.!"

Kimi started to whimper, and Alex gets concerned. He alarmed, "SpongeBob, give her the bear." Kimi's eyes filled with water, and her face began to flush red. "Oh, no." SpongeBob said those words to describe what's gonna happen next.

Kimi let out a piercing scream as tears rolled down her cheeks. The lights in the apartment surge brightly, and anything electric buzzed loudly. The girl wailed as more big wet tears rolled down her face. One of the CDA helicopters shine their headlights on the apartment. SpongeBob, tossing his stuffed animal aside, and went over to close the shades. "Make it stop, Alex! Make it stop!"

Alex, standing on his chair, held up the stuffed animal. "Oh, see the bear? Nice bear." Kimi just kept on crying. "Alex!" SpongeBob cried. Alex got off his chair and continued to hold the toy to the still-crying Kimi.

 _ **Oh, he's a happy bear.**_  
 _ **He's not crying, and neither should you**_  
 _ **Or we'll be in trouble, 'cause they're gonna find us**_  
 _ **So please stop crying, right now.**_

Kimi's crying had diminished for a moment and he lifted up her head. Kimi's cheeks were stained with tears. The CDA helicopters began to move away as SpongeBob grinned, "Good. Good, Alex. Keep it up. You're doing great."

 ** _Oh, the happy bear, he's got no..._**

Kimi held up his hands to take the toy, but Alex's paw got touched. Alex began to freak out while screaming as he tossed the toy away. Kimi was so startled that she cried on last time.

"Alex, the bear! The bear!" SpongeBob alarmed. He ran forward, "Give her the... **WHOA!** " SpongeBob tripped over the lamp and rolled to a trash can and the impact made books slide into his mouth, then a stereo fell on his head. "Ouch." He squirmed.

Kimi giggled at SpongeBob's problem and it increased to hysterical laughter. Her laughter causes the apartment lights to surge brightly and blow out. Now they're left in the dark. Something like that has never happened before!

'What was that?" Alex asked in confusion.

SpongeBob bounced to Alex, still stuck in the trash can. He muffled, "I have no idea. But it would be really great if it didn't do it again."

Kimi laughed more, but Alex shushed her. Kimi did the same. They both repeat the same thing, with Kimi holding her hands in front of her body in a cute gesture.


	10. Bedtime

After the disastrous incident with the crying and the power surge, candles are lit throughout the dark apartment. On the floor, Kimi was coloring on some paper with crayons. She opened her mouth, and a cereal piece was thrown in her mouth. Kimi chewed it happily, and it was Alex who was throwing cereal in her mouth.

Alex moaned, "How can I do this? How could I be so stupid? This could destroy the company!"

SpongeBob, who's sitting at a desk, turned around in a chair to face his friend. He retorted, "The company? Who cares about the company? What about us? That thing is a killing machine!"

Kimi twirled around in circles, while singing. SpongeBob said, "I bet it's just waiting for us to fall asleep, and then-WHAM!" He smacked his fist with an open palm. "Oh, we're easy prey, my friend! Easy prey! We're sitting targets!"

Kimi spun around so much and playfully fell on her back. "OK, look. I think I have a plan here. Using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel under the city, and release it into the wild."

Alex turned to SpongeBob with a blank expression. The lion deadpanned, "Spoons."

SpongeBob crumpled up a paper of plans and tossed it at a nearly-full trash bin. "That's it. I'm out of ideas. We're closed. Hot air balloon-too expensive. Giant slingshot-too conspicuous. Enormous wooden horse-too Greek!"

Kimi held up a childish-scrawled drawing of Alex and Kimi holding their hands together, with Kimi babbling in reply. Alex sees the drawing, and looked curious. Kimi drowsily rubbed her eyes, then she let out a yawn.

"Uh, SpongeBob? I think she's getting tired." Alex pointed out.

SpongeBob turned back to Alex, and said calmly, "Well, then why don't you find someplace for it to sleep..." He then screamed in frustration, "... _ **WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN?!**_ " SpongeBob slams his face to the desk. Alex asked the kid, "Are you sleepy? You wanna sleep? Is that what you want? Huh?"

Kimi looked at Alex with a sleepy look on her face, with her mouth slightly agape.

 _ **A few seconds later...**_

Alex carries a box of Kreature Krisp and the lion trailed some cereal pieces on the floor for Kimi to follow them. Kimi, carrying a few of her drawings, followed the trail into Alex's room, and she ate them, upon spotting Alex's bed nearby. In a corner, Alex set out a newspaper, and poured a heap of cereal onto it.

"OK, alright. I'm making you a nice little area for you to..." Alex sees Kimi nuzzling into his giant bed. "No, hey, hey, that's my bed! You're gonna get your germs all over it!"

Kimi looked up at Alex with a smile, and the lion sighed in reluctance, "Fine. My chair is more comfortable anyway."

Kimi let out a frightened squeal and pointed to a direction. Alex turned around to her, "What now?" Kimi whimpered and Alex looked behind him to see a closet door, thinking that something may be lurking in there.

"It's just a closet. Will you go to sleep?' Alex asked impatiently. Kimi surveyed through her crayon drawings, and held up one paper to make her point. It has a picture of a familiar evil lizard-like creature that may be lurking in the closet, and she has a total fear of him.

"Hey, that looks like Balthazar Bratt." Alex realized. "Balthazar Bratt's your monster." Alex walked over to his closet, "You think he's gonna come to the closet and scare you. Oh, man, how do I explain this? Uh, it's empty." He opened the door. 'See?"

Kimi ducked under the covers, and Alex entered the closet. "No monster in here." Kimi poked her eyes out to see Alex inside the closet facing her. "Well, now there is, but I'm not gonna scare you." Alex went out of the closet, and closed the door behind him. 'I'm off duty."

Kimi is still a little unsure about sleeping, so she let out another whimper. Alex complied, "OK." He slides some cinder blocks over to the foot of the bed, and sat down on them. "How about I sit here, until you fall asleep?" Kimi looked at Alex was a sympathetic look on her face. "Go ahead. Go to sleep. Mmm-hmm. Now. Now, go." He made gestures to get Kimi to sleep, "Uh, you...go...to...sleep." The last gesture is putting both hands together and resting his head on them and made snoring noises.

Kimi giggled, then he rested her head down and closed her eyes. Alex sighed with relief, and all of the panic has subsided for the moment. Alex looked at Kimi's sleeping figure, and kids may be dangerous in some cases, but he's starting to get the feeling that she isn't harmful. The lion slowly went over to the door, and gently closed the door behind him so that Kimi can sleep peacefully.

Alex walked over to SpongeBob, who's changing light bulbs on the desk lamp. He said, "Hey, SpongeBob, this might sound a little crazy, but I don't think that kid's dangerous."

SpongeBob asked in fake agreement, "Really? Well, in that case, let's keep it. I've always wanted a pet that could kill me!" Alex tried to compose his friend.

"Now, look. What if we just put her back in her door?" Alex suggested.

"What?"

"SpongeBob, think about it: if we send her back, it's like it never happened. Everything goes back to normal!"

"Is that a joke? Tell me you're joking." SpongeBob thought. Alex just shrugged as SpongeBob went on, 'Alex, I like to think that given the circumstances, I've been extremely forgiven up to now. But that is a horrible idea! What are we gonna do? March right out into public with that thing?"

Alex paused and looked at his chair made with a scaly fabric. Maybe they has a plan to sneak Kimi back to Horrors, Inc. without a problem.

"Then, I guess we'll just waltz right up to the factory right?"


	11. Sneaking Kimi Back to Work

The next morning, Alex and SpongeBob are walking back to Horrors, Inc, with Kimi being carried by Alex on his back. Last night, Alex had made a little costume to sneak Kimi back into work, without causing trouble. Kimi's costume had been recently made by the fabric of Alex's chair.

"I can't believe we are waltzing right up to the factory!" SpongeBob complained. "Alex, a mop, a couple of desk lights and some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyone. Just think about a few names will ya? Loch Ness, Bigfoot, the Abomidable Snowman. They all have one thing in common, pal: banishment! We could be next!"

Alex tried to ease his friend, "Don't panic. We can do this." A monster employee walked out. "Hey, how you doing, Frank?"

"Hey, guys." Frank greeted. The duo entered the factory, with Alex promising, "Everything's going to be okay." Alex gasped. To their horror, they see the CDA buzzing their equipment about to seek out any evidence from the incident of the sushi restaurant. Though scared, Alex let the door close back.

The CDA said simultaneously as they examine a trash can, viewing the scene from a semi-top to the roof, and dangling from a line hanging from a roof hole, "Number one wants this place dusted for prints. Careful with that. I got a good view from here. A little lower." More CDA agents show Chester V the charred remains of the gym bag. "This was recovered from the scene."

"Don't panic, don't panic." Alex whispered.

"Don;t tell me not to panic. It's not okay." SpongeBob scolded Alex in a whisper. "Boo!" Kimi in the costume toddles over to an unsuspecting Chester V, much to their dread. "General, safety is our number one concern right now. And everything..." Kimi touches Chester's crab-like leg as he continued, 'Oh, not now. Not now, and...Oh, hello little one. Where did you come from?"

"Chester V!" Alex ran over to the CEO to retrieve Kimi. "Ah, Alakay. This one yours?" Chester asked.

"Uh, actually, that's my cousin's-sister's...uh, daughter, sir." Alex lied, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, it's, uh...'Bring an Obscure Relative to Work Day.' SpongeBob lied as well.

Chester thought, "Hmm. Must have missed the memo. Well, listen Alakay, why don't you stop by th simulator after lunch today this afternoon and give us that scare demonstration we talked about, huh?"

"Yeah, oh, oh! Sir, uh..." Alex tried to say. A CDA tapped Chester V's shoulder, "Excuse me, Mr. V?"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." Chester sighed. "All right then. I'll see you this afternoon, Alakay. That is if these gentlemen hadn't shut us down." Chester V walked off with the CDA.

"Oh, boy." Alex breathed.

'Oh, a scare demo. That's great. Why am I the last to know?" SpongeBob questioned sarcastically. The began to walk off as SpongeBob said, "We can bring your 'cousin's-sister's-daughter along. She'll be a big hit."

CDA agents tackle an accused monster worker to the ground. "Halt! Stop him! Hold him down!" As the worker screamed as a drill sounded, the duo ran off.


	12. Potty Break

Inside the locker room, Alex, Kimi, and SpongeBob quietly sneak in. SpongeBob whispered, "Come on. The coast is clear." Alex set the toddler on the bench. "OK, so all we have to do is get rid of that thing, so wait here while I get its card key."

Alex protested, 'But she can't stay here! This is the men's room!"

SpongeBob looks at Alex as if he had no idea what the lion is talking about. "That is the weirdest thing you have ever said. It's fine. It's all right, look! It loves it in here, and it's dancing with joy!" Kimi holds herself while hopping up and down. SpongeBob dashed out of the locker room, "I'll be right back with it's door key!"

Kimi continues to hold herself as he lifted the hood down from her costume. Alex chuckled, "That's a cute little dance you got. Well, it almost looks like you gotta..."

Kimi babbled in concern, meaning that she has to use the potty. Alex realized this with a simple "Oh."

 **A few seconds later...**

Alex stood by a closed stall as Kimi did her business while singing to herself. A moment of silence went through the locker room, but Alex asked, 'Um, are you done in there?"

Alex crept open the door, but the little girl squeals. She needs her privacy. Alex yelps as he slams the door quickly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Kimi continues her business as she continues her business. Soon after, the toilet flushes. Alex pointed out, 'OK, you're finished now, right? Hello?"

Alex opened the stall, and to his alarm, he sees the flushing toilet, thinking hat Kimi has flushed herself down. "Boo!" Alex looked behind himself, and he sees the giggling Kimi. Alex was relieved, and Kimi ran down a stall, and closed the door behind her. Alex peeked from the stall and slyly chuckled. He asked himself in fake bewilderment, 'Where'd she go? Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible? I just have no idea."

Alex opened the stall and shouted, 'Gotcha!" Nothing but a toilet. Kimi appeared from another stall. 'Boo!" Alex turned to see Kimi standing before him, giggling.

"Hey, you're good.' Alex nodded in approval.

Back with SpongeBob, he exhaled softly, licks his hand and runs it across his head. She walked over to Gothel's office. "Be relaxed. Be relaxed. Be relaxed." He greeted the disdainful snail-like creature, "Gothel, my tender oozing blossom, you're looking fabulous today. Is that a new haircut."

Gothel never said anything, and glared at the monster sponge. "Tell me, that has to be a new haircut, isn't it? That's got to be a new haircut. New makeup. You've had a lift, you had a tuck, you've had something has been inserted into your skin that makes you look like...eeeem..." He changed the subject, "Listen, I need a favor: Bratt was working late last night out on the scare floor. I really need the key for the door he was using."

Gothel finally spoke, "Well, isn't that nice? But guess what? You didn't turn in your paperwork last night."

SpongeBob stammered, "He didn't-I...No p-paperwork?"

Gothel sternly said while closing the shutter, "This office is now closed." The shutter closes on SpongeBob's fingers, making him yell in pain.

In the bathroom at the locker room, Alex was still at his playful moment. "Ready or not, here I come! I'm getting warmer." He crouched to the floor, and began to crawl. "Any second now!" He added deepness into his voice, "Fee, fi, fo..."

SpongeBob, who somehow returned to the bathroom, while rubbing his fingers from the shutter impact, asked Alex, 'What are you doing?"

Pulling himself up, Alex replied, "Uh, I-I'm looking for the kid."

SpongeBob asked, "You lost it?"

"No, no, she was just..." Alex was about to finish, until Kimi came running up and clung onto Alex's shoulder. "Oh, here she is!" Kimi began to whimper as Alex curiously asked, "Hey. What's the matter?"

Bratt's coming into the restroom, so the trio hide in a stall. As Bratt finished talking to the CDA, he proceeded to wash his hands, Kimi saw Bratt behind the door, with Alex solacing him. SpongeBob's foot slips, and his shoe gets caught in the toilet, soaking it with water.

Snowball came running up to Bratt. "Bratt! Thank goodness! What are we gonna do about the child?!" Bratt clamps his hand around Snowball's mouth. "Shh! Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh." Bratt disappeared, and Snowball looked around to see nothing. Before he can start forward, a bang is heard from a door. Bratt reappeared and he slammed a door open. He moved to a second one, and opened one hard with his fist. Alex and SpongeBob look horrified awaiting their impending doom. Snowball held up a tabloid newspaper, but Bratt didn't notice.

"The front page! It's on the front page! The child! The one you were after!" Snowball showed Bratt the newspaper.

"Will you be quiet, you idiot?!" Bratt snapped in a whisper. "Don't you think I'm aware of this situation? I was up all night trying to find it!"

Snowball explained fearfully, "I-I did a simple calculation, factoring in the size of the sushi restaurant! They child may have escaped!"

Bratt advised to his cowardly assistant, "Yeah, but until we know for sure, we're gonna act like nothing happened, understand? You just get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid. And whenever I find whoever let it out, they're dead!"

On 'dead', Bratt slammed open the door, unaware that Alex, SpongeBob, and Kimi were behind it. The door closes, resuming their hiding space. "Why are you still here? " Bratt began to push the hapless rabbit away, 'Come on, go! Move now!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm not here!" Snowball winced.

The door to the locker room closes in the distance. Alex whispered, "They're gone."

Unfortunately, SpongeBob's feet slip and splashed in the toilet bowl, with water pouring out the edge.

"Eww." Kimi cringed.


	13. The Wrong Door and SpongeBob on the Run

The trio were walking to the scare floor to put Kimi back through her door. SpongeBob's feet were soaked with toilet water, with toilet paper stuck from SpongeBob's shoe. He had slipped and fallen into the toilet which was pretty disgusting.

"This is bad! This is so very bad!" SpongeBob dreaded.

"What were they talking about a machine?' Alex asked, holding Kimi.

"Who cares?" SpongeBob groaned, and he got the toilet paper off his foot.

"Look, don't panic. All we have to do is call her door down and send her home." Alex replied. They enter the scare floor where they work at. "You're right, you're right. We're just two regular joes on our way to work. We will blend right in."

Alex held Kimi behind his back by one hand and greeted, 'Top of the morning, fellas!"

SpongeBob greeted, 'Hey, what's shakin bacon?"

"Did you lose weight? Or a limb?" Alex asked. He asked softly, "You'd have her card key, right?"

"Of course I got her card key. I told you I'd get her card key. I wouldn't got her card key." SpongeBob whispered. He surreptitiously steals a card key from another worker's file folder. "And now I have her card key." He swiped the card through a slot in a station. "OK. Here we go."

Alex kneeled down beside Kimi and bid her farewell. "Take care of yourself. Try not to run through anymore closets." They both share a laugh, until a wooden door docked into a station, with the red light shining on.

"Sponge, that's not her door." Alex denied.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's her door. It's her door." SpongeBob shot back.

"No, her door was white. And it had flowers on it." Alex said.

"No, it must've been dark last night, because this is its door." SpongeBob opened the door. A myriad of yodeling poured out. "Hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there!" SpongeBob said excitedly. Kimi babbled as SpongeBob went on, "OK, send me a postcard, kid. That's SpongeBob SquarePants care of 22 SpongeBob-SquarePants-You-Got-Your-Life-Back Lane.

"SpongeBob Pants." Kimi burbled. The monster square sarcastically said, "Very good. Now bon voyage. Bye-bye! Come on!" He picked up a pencil, "Look at the stick! See the stick! Go get the stick! Go fetch!"

Alex closed the door, and crossed his arms disdainfully. "SpongeBob, this isn't Kimi's door."

"Kimi? What's Kimi?" SpongeBob asked suspiciously.

"That's what her name is. Is there a problem?" Alex insisted.

Getting annoyed, SpongeBob retorted, "Alex, you're not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it! Now pout that thing back where it came from or so help me-!"

SpongeBob's ranting attracted the attention of other employees who stare at them in confusion, along with some CDA agents. "Oh, hey." Alex hid Kimi behind his back. "We-we're rehearsing a scene for the upcoming company called 'Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me." He chuckled weakly, 'It's a musical. Yeah."

 _SpongeBob: **Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! So, help me! So, help me!**_

"Cut." SpongeBob added, "We're still working on it. It's a working progress! But, hey, we need ushers!" The CDA and the employees go back to their jobs. "Alex, I've had enough! Now say goodbye to..." SpongeBob and Alex looked around for Kimi, but she's missing again. "Where'd you go What did you do with it?"

Alex gasped, "Where is she?"

SpongeBob cried, "I don't believe it! She got away from you again? Well, that is just..." As Alex looked under a table, SpongeBob brimmed with delight, "Wait a minute, the sun is coming up. This is perfect! Ha-ha! She's gone!" Alex went back out into the hallway, but SpongeBob pleaded while clinging to his tail, "Hey, hey, hey, where are you going? Alex, please! Don't blow this. Not when we're so close to breaking the record! Somebody else will find the kid. It'll be their problem, not ours! She's out of our hair!"

Alex and SpongeBob bump into someone familiar. It was a certain lizard-like creature whose skin camouflaged Alex's fur. It was Bratt. He changed back to his regular color, "What are you two doing?"

A random scare assistant passed by, "They're rehearsing a play."

SpongeBob sang, "She's out of our hair!" Alex grinned sheepishly as Bratt retorted, "Shut it, SquarePants! So what did you think of that kid getting out, Alakay? Pretty crazy, huh?"

Alex chuckled nervously 'Oh, yeah. Crazy."

Bratt went on, "Word on the street is, the kid's been traced back to this factory." Unbeknownst to the villain, Kimi came from behind a trash can and toddled off into a hallway. "You haven't seen anything have you?"

"Uh, well...uh..." Alex fumbled, but SpongeBob took over, "No, no way. But if this were an inside job, I'll-I'd put my money on Kowalski."

"Kowalski?" Bratt repeated. They turn their attention to a demonic penguin named Kowalski.

"Yeah, the one at station 6. Y'know. He has them shifty eyes." SpongeBob said. Bratt went over to the monster penguin, "Hey, Kowalski!"

Alex started to run to the inner hallway, until SpongeBob tried to go after him. "Alex!" SpongeBob hears an angry female voice that made SpongeBob turn. "SpongeBob SquarePants!"

An infuriated Joy with bruises and bandages on her body and a dog cone. SpongeBob whimpered fearfully as Joy ranted, "Last night was one of the worst nights of my entire life; bar none!" Her hair snakes have little doc cones as they hiss angrily at SpongeBob, who looked truly scared. Joy crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I thought you cared about me!"

"Honey, please!" SpongeBob protested. "Schmoopsie, I thought you liked sushi..."

"Sushi? SUSHI?!" Joy shouted, which caught Bratt's attention. "YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SUSHI?!" SpongeBob dipped her in a kiss, but Joy slapped him. Disgusted, Brat studies the tabloid newspaper: _KID SIGHTING AT SUSHI BAR._ It has a blurred picture of what appears to be Kimi, and much to his surprise, he turns the paper sideways to see SpongeBob in the corner of the picture.

"SquarePants!" Bratt figured out.

Joy lies on the floor on her chest. "SpongeBob! Sponge-" She sighed bitterly, "Men."

SpongeBob ran down the executive section of the factory while he panted, 'Breathe. Keep breathing." He kept on running, until he stopped at a corner with a painting of Chester V. When SpongeBob looked behind him, he was oblivious that the eyes of the painting turned its eyes toward him, while Bratt materialized.

"Whew." SpongeBob sighed in relief. He saw Bratt and shrieked, "Yikes!"

Bratt pushed SpongeBob into a wall and demanded, "Where's the kid?"

"Kid? What kid?"

"It's here in the factory, isn't it?" Bratt asked.

SpongeBob shot back, "You're not pinning this on me! It never would've gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night!"

"Cheating? I..." Bratt thought about this, and continued, "Cheating, right. OK, I think I know how to make this all go away. What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?"

SpongeBob guessed confusedly, "Uh, I get a time out?"

Bratt began to lose a little bit of patience, "Everyone goes to lunch. Which means the scare floor will be...?"

SpongeBob hesitated until he asked, "Painted?"

Bratt snapped while shaking SpongeBob, "Empty! IT'LL BE EMPTY YOU IDIOT!" He pointed to an overhead clock, "You see that clock?" He positioned and twisted SpongeBob's hands to form a clock's hands in a painful way. "When the big hand is pointing up, and the little hand is pointing up, the kid's door will be in my station. But when the big hand points down, the door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid back. Get the picture?"

SpongeBob whimpered from the pain of his arms, "Mmm-hmm." Then it's settled. Bratt and SpongeBob have made a deal.


	14. The Trash Compactor

Later, Kimi was running down the executive hallways, then she climbed up a pile of boxes up to a trash can. Alex came around the corner and sees Kimi. "Kimi!" The lion pinpointed. Kimi fell into the can, and he looks concerned. "No..."

CDA agents approach the nervous lion. "Hey, you! Halt! He's the one! The one from the commercial!"

The CDA partner agreed, "Affirmative. That's him."

The CDA agent held a clipboard to Alex, "Can we get an autograph?"

Alex agreed with a chuckle, "Oh, oh, sure. No problem." For the first time, he gonna sign an autograph as the world's biggest scarer. He takes the clipboard and pen as the CDA agent explained, 'You could make that out to Bethany, my daughter."

"Uh-huh. Yes. Let's see." Alex sees CatDog wheeling the trash can to an empty chute. "From your scary friend, best wishes..." As he signed his name, Cat said to Dog, "So, then I said, "If you talk to me like that again, we're through.".

Kimi got out of the can, with one eyeball coming off the top of her costume as Dog asked, "Oh, what's she say?"

Cat said, "You know our mom. She sent me to my room." Kimi toddled off as Alex is done signing in. "See you guys later. Take it easy." As the CDA agents thank him and leave, Alex turned to see Cat pouring the trash into the chute with the fake eyeball on it. "Bottoms up."

With the push of a button by Cat, the trash is sent down the chute, much to Alex's fright. The frantic lion barrels down a stairwell, and enters the trash compactor viewing room of the factory. Alex pressed his hands against the glass as the trash Cat emptied out, along with the fake eyestalk approaches the large smashing machine. Alex yelled behind the glass, "NO!"

Back with Kimi, she continues to toddle down until he ends up with monster kids. A monster day care work walked up to Kimi to greet her. "Oh, well, hello there. What's your name?"

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" Kimi introduced.

Back in the viewing room, Alex reacted in fear as the trash is crushed by smashers, and the lion fainted. A roller flattens the garbage, and Alex recovered briefly, but he fainted again. A chopper congeals the garbage into cubes, and Alex, covering his eyes, fainted. One garbage cube has a fake eyestalk, broken and mangled. Alex ran over to the conveyor belt, and shut it off. That trash compactor had killed Kimi! She was such a little girl. Distraught by this, Alex moaned and fainted.

Out in the lobby, SpongeBob was searching for Alex, who doesn't seem to be anywhere. "Alex! Oh, Alex!" He ran through the locker room from earlier, "OK, Alex. Come on, enough." He finds Boog and RJ by the lockers. SpongeBob asked desperately, "Hey, you guys seen Alex anywhere?"

Boog shook his head and shrugged, "Nope. Sorry, buddy."

SpongeBob whined, "Oh, Alex!" He went out as Boog said to RJ, "Boy, SquarePants looks like he's in trouble." The minute Boog opened his locker, Kimi's stuff poured onto him. That locker was Boog's with Kimi's stuff in it!

RJ called out, "2319! We have a 2319!" The CDA agents come out of the stalls and run to the hapless bear. "Oh, boy." The agents pounced on Boog. The bear just can seem to bear more 2319's.

SpongeBob continued to run through the building calling out, "Alex! Alex!" He checked into the executive section and finally finds Alex plodding pathetically along the floor, whimpering and cradling the 'Kimi garbage cube' and his hands.

"Alex!" SpongeBob was relieved to finally find his friend. "Great news pal! I got us a way out of this mess! But we gotta hurry! Where is it?"

Alex, still whimpering, holds the cube of garbage to the monster sponge. "Al, that's a cube of garbage." Alex tilted the cube, and a crushed eyestalk tipped out. "Uh-oh." SpongeBpb gaped.

Alex sniffled despairingly, "I-I could still hear her little voice!" As Alex continued crying, SpongeBob hears a little girl's babble. 'SpongeBob SquarePants!"

SpongeBob pressed his ear against the cube and pinpointed, "Hey, I could hear it too." He could hear more higher voices saying the sponge's name. "How many kids you got in there?"

Alex and SpongeBob looked to see a familiar single-file line of monster kids and their teacher. At the back, there's Kimi!

"Kitty!" Kimi cried out happily.

"KIMI!" Alex rejoiced. As the lion happily threw the cube in their air and ran over to Kimi, SpongeBob tried to catch the heavy cube, but he fell over. Alex scooped up Kimi in a hug. "Kimi! Oh, you're all right! I was so worried! I was..." He suddenly said in a stern way, "Don't you ever run away from me again, young lady!" He went back to his gentler personality, "Oh, but I'm so glad you're safe."

The day care worker finds this touching, along with the kids who find it emotional but endearing. "Oh, my, what an affectionate dad."

"Uh, actually, she's my cousin's sister's..." Alex fumbled, but SpongeBob interrupted, "OK, Alex. That's enough, now let's go."

One of the little monster kids slithers over to SpongeBob and said his name. SpongeBob attempted to shoo the kid away. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Step aside kid. We're in a..." The monster baby bites his hand, causing SpongeBob to scream in excruciating pain. Kimi laughs at this, and it causes some of the bulbs to shatter. In an instant the baby monsters began crying and screaming.

Alex scolded his friend, "Will you stop making Kimi laugh?!"

"I didn't!" SpongeBob freed his hand from the kid's mouth. "So come one!" As Alex and SpongeBob run out, the kids continue screaming and crying until two of them bump into each other's chests and fall down.


	15. SpongeBob Gets Kidnapped

As Alex was carrying Kimi, he had been explained by SpongeBob about the dea he and Brat made. He said, "I still don't understand. You got Kimi's door?"

SpongeBob issued, "I'll explain later, now run!" They arrive back at their dark scare floor as SpongeBob reminded, "Come on let's move, let's move, let's move!" He then prayed, "Oh, please be there! Please be there! Please be there!" To his delight, they see the white door with purple flowers: Kimi's door! "There it is! Just like Bratt said!"

Alex realized and stopped in his tracks. "Bratt? Wait a minute." Kimi climbed from Alex's arm and hid nervously under the tables. Alex went over to console her.

"One, two, three, four, get the kid back through the door! We're gonna get our lives back! The nightmare is over!" SpongeBob rejoiced.

"Hey, it's OK, Kimi." Alex comforted. As he picked the girl up, SpongeBob reminded, "Come on, it's time to move!"

Alex interjected, "Sponge, what are you thinking? We can't trust Bratt. He's after Kimi."

SpongeBob warned, "Who cares? Let's go! This is a limited time offer!"

Alex denied, "No, no. I don't like this."

SpongeBob facepalmed, "Look, Alex. You wanted her door, and there it is. Now let's move."

"No, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob sighed in annoyance, and put his hands on his hips. "You want me to prove everything's on the up-and-up? Fine! He gets the door, I get the door, doesn't want the door." He opened the door, "He's a paranoid delusional furball."

SpongeBob went into the door, while Alex loudly whispered, "SpongeBob!" SpongeBob hopped on Kimi's bed and hopped on it, until a crate trapped him in it. Alex got concerned, and he goes hiding under the table with Kimi in her arms. Bratt carries the crate out, closing the door behind with his tail. Kimi whimpered silently, but Alex shushed her, and Kimi nodded in compliance.

Bratt opened up the cart of fake cans, put the crate inside it, then he pressed the button to send Kimi's door back up to the vault. He began to wheel the cart off, and after a few minutes, Kimi tumbled forward. This in-turn caused Bratt to hide in the cans. Alex looks around the floor until a stray paper fell to the floor. Right beside Alex, Bratt materialized, but the bell rings, which means lunch has ended.

It was time for the employees to get back to their job. Bratt resumed pushing the cart, and Alex was determined enough to save his kidnapped friend. He started to go after him, but Jack Frost greeted Alex, "Hey, Alex! Where you been all day?" Alex was too busy and he can't talk right now. "Alex? Alex?"

Bratt was far ahead, and Alex kept enough pace to go after him. He ran back into the executive section and turned a corner. When he stopped, he finds a tool rack and many scream cans cluttered along it.

Alex whispered while putting Kimi down, "SpongeBob? SpongeBob? Where are ya?" He rummaged through the cans, "Are you in there? Where are you buddy? SpongeBob?"

Kimi looked up and saw the tool rack. She hardly reached one tool, but he turned the nearest tool, making the door swing open.

Alex heard a thump, and he turned to see that Kimi was capable of opening the door to a secret tunnel. Kimi babbled happily as Alex congratulated, "Kimi, way to go!"


	16. The Scream Extractor

Alex and Kimi look down the dark metal tunnel, and Kimi seemed a little nervous. Alex comforted, "It's OK." They step inside, with the door swinging shut behind them. Alex and the girl walk down the hallway, and it leads to the refinery hallway of the factory. Alex steps out of the tunnel's passageway at they advance to the pinpoint of distant voices. They stop at a set of pipes and peek through them.

"Yes, I got the kid." Bratt said.

"Oh, huzzah!" Snowball rejoiced. "That's great news. Not that I was concerned of, but..."

"Just get over there and help me!" Bratt snapped. Snowball complied and he scurries over to the cart with Bratt. 'Come on, come on, come on, while we're young here, Snowball!"

Snowball and Bratt open the cart, and lift up the heavy crate. Bratt grunted, "Kid needs to take off a few pounds." Alex and Kimi watch as the two workers carry the crate and dump out what's inside into a chair. It's SpongeBob! This causes Snowball to yelp.

" **SQUAREPANTS!** " Bratt realized. He didn't expect SpongeBob to be captured! He snarled, "Where is it, you little sponge-like cretin?"

SpongeBob corrected, "OK, first of all, it's pronounced 'cree-tin'. If you're gonna threaten me, do it properly. Second of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is gonna help you cheat your way to the top!"

Bratt chuckled evilly, and he smirked, "You still think this is about that stupid scare record?"

Spongebob admitted, "Well, I did. Right up until you chuckled like that, and now I'm thinking I should just get outta here." Before he could leave, a restraint bar folded over him, and Bratt put his wrists in cuffs. "I am about to revolutionize the scaring industry. And when I do, even the great Alex the Lion is going to be working for me."

SpongeBob quivered, "Well, somebody's certainly been a busy bee."

Bratt insisted, 'First, I need to know where the kid is, and you're gonna tell me."

Spongebob pleaded, "I don't know anything!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Bratt said.

Snowball manned some controls as SpongeBob implored, "I-I know...I mean, I don't..." An alarm sounded throughout the lab, making SpongeBob gulp, "Uh-oh."

A giant bizarre-looking contraption consisting of parts from a scare floor lowers down from the ceiling toward SpongeBob. " What's that? C'mon. Wait wait wait! Uh-oh, uh- oh. C'mon. No no no no no. C'mon. Hey hey hey. This thing's moving. I don't like big... moving... things that're moving towards me. No! C'mon! Hey, Bratt!"

The machine stops, and Bratt patted the front. "Say hello to the scream extractor."

SpongeBob nervously greeted, "Hello." Bratt walked over to the console and SpongeBob begged, "What are you doing? We'll talk! Come on, we'll have a latte! Come on, we can talk about this!"

Bratt shoved Snowball away, and with the adjustments of the controls, the scream extractor sprung to life, and a mask-like mechanism inches toward SpongeBob's face. "What's that thing? What is that thing?! Wait, wait, wait! No! No! No! Oh, no! Come on, hey!" The helpless sponge screamed as the mask moves more closer to him. Alex ran somewhere unspecified as SpongeBob continued to yell for help, then he closed his mouth. Suddenly, his lips are pulled toward the mask, until...

...it stops, and the noise dies away. SpongeBob breathes a sigh of relief. Glad that's over.

Bratt grew frustrated and groaned, "Oh, for...What did you do wrong this time?"

Snowball stuttered, "I don't know, I calibrated the drive..."

"GO CHECK THE MACHINE!" Bratt snapped at the monster rabbit. Snowball went to adjust it. "There must be something wrong with the scream intake valve."

Bratt sighs in agitation. " _Why cant I find more competent help?"_ , Bratt thought. Just then, he sensed the cords moving. Bratt slithered over to find the source of the problem. As soon as he turned the corner in the refinery hallway, he looks down to find out why the scream extractor stopped: the machine is unplugged!

As Snowball worked on the machine. SpongeBob whispered to get the bunny's attention, "Psst. Snowball? Snowball. You like cars, huh? 'Cause I got a really cool car. If you let me go, I'll give you...a ride in the car. Please, Snowball?"

Snowball apologized, "I'm sorry, SquarePants, but Balthazar Bratt said that I'm not allowed to fraternize with victims of his evil plot."

Two familiar paws scoop up Snowball, causing him to drop his tool. SpongeBob looked up and saw this in admiration. Bratt managed to plug the extractor back in, and it resumed its whirring. As we walked back to the console, he finds, much to his surprise, a nearly-albino Snowball is in the chair where SpongeBob was. The mask was enclosed around Snowball's mouth.

'What happened? Where's SquarePants?!" Bratt chided. Snowball didn't answer through the mask, so Bratt turned off the machine. "Where is he?"

Whimpering, Snowball points to his right, and Bratt followed the direction with a growl. The pale Snowball collapsed to the floor.


	17. Alex Scares Kimi

Alex held Kimi as he and SpongeBob run out of the secret lab. "Come on!" Alex warned. They run along the executive hallway. SpongeBob alerted, "This is crazy, he's gonna kill us!" They come across CDA agents, though they're unnoticed. They turn a corner, and SpongeBob urged, 'We gotta get outta here, now! We could start a whole new life somewhere far away! Goodbye, Horrors, Inc.! Goodbye, Chester V!"

As SpongeBob dashed outside, Alex paused and remembered something. "No, SpongeBob, wait!" The lion began to run into a different direction. SpongeBob retreated back to the door, and he asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Follow me, I have an idea!" Alex hastily said. SpongeBob sees what's happening and he began to chase after the lion. He pleaded, 'No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."

Back in the demonstration room, Carl Wheezer was trying to pull off a good scare to the same robot boy, but the attempts proved fruitless.

"No, no, no, no, no." Chester V denied. "What was that? You're trying to scare the kid, not lull it to sleep."

Carl explained, "I was going for a snake/ninja approach with a little hissing."

Chester groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you? It's all about presence! About how you enter the room!"

Alex and SpongeBob burst into the room. "Chester V!" Alex shouted to his CEO. Chester was eager to see his top scarer. "Alakay! Perfect timing!"

"No, no, no, no! Sir you don't understand!" Alex protested.

"All right, it's time for you to show these monsters how it's done." Chester handed Kimi to SpongeBob.

"What, no, I can't!" Alex begins to protest in shock and worry. His pleas fall deaf and Chester is more focused on something else. "Sir, you have to listen to me!"

"All right, everyone, pay attention. You are going to see how the best does it in this business." Chester replied with a smirk. "Reset the simulator."

Alex protested as the simulator reset, "But-but-sir...!"

The simulation begins once more as the fake mother's voice is heard, "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night, mom," The fake boy said sweetly.

"Kitty!" Kimi cooed happily. She ran over to Alex. SpongeBob's eyes widen, the inevitable about to happen.

"No, Kimi! No, no!" SpongeBob pleaded. The girl didn't hear him as she stops near the bed and near Shadow. Not good.

"All right, now give us a big loud roar." Chester urged to Alex eagerly.

"Mr. V, there isn't any time for this!" Alex protested futilely, but Chester V still wouldn't listen.

"Come on, come on, what are you waiting for? Roar!"

"But-but-but sir!"

"ROAR!" Chester encouraged

Alex groans agitatedly, then the lion turns to the robot child and roars the biggest that he has ever done, causing the fake child to scream in horror. But it isn't the only thing that Alex has scared: Kimi is also scared of how fearsome Alex actually is, then she ran away crying, disappearing into the shadows. Alex ends his roar and Chester, Lois, Gumball, Sid, and Lincoln, unaware of this, claps as the simulator ended. The CEO chuckles, "Well done, well done, Alakay."

"Kimi?" Alex ask in worry and concern.

"All right, this way, everyone." Madison said as she leads the recruits out of the room. Hopefully seeing Alex in action is enough to inspire anyone in the factory.

"Gentlemen, I hope you all learned a valuable lesson of scaring today." Chester V said with a smile.

Everyone leaves the room as Alex desperately tried to follow Kimi. He finds her hiding behind some cardboard cutouts in the corner. The poor girl is shaking, not wanting to see her new friend after what happened.

"Kimi." Alex whispered. The girl only cry as she hid behind the cardboard. "Kimi?" He looks at the end as Kimi peeks out to the lion before she runs out. Chester V, unaware of this, closes the door proudly.

"Kimi, it's me." Kimi tripped over some cords causing the head of her costume to fell right off. This made the crab-like CEO, "The child!"

"Sir, she isn't toxic." SpongeBob explained to his confused boss.

"What?" Chester asked, startled and confused.

"Yeah, crazy, I know, but trust me." SpongeBob said.

Alex came over to Kimi who are near the screens that had the stills of the recent simulation. Alex, trying to calm his crying friend down, protested, "Kimi? No, no, no, no, it's okay. I was just..." The girl kept on backing away while Alex tried to solace her. "No, no, don't be scared. It wasn't even real, it was just...I was just..."

"No." Kimi whimpered. The child is now heartbroken that her new friend has scared her like that. The lion looks stunned as he saw himself doing the scary pose in the stills...and Kimi is in one of them, showing a scared expression. Alex couldn't believe it. For the first time, scaring kids isn't what it's meant to be.

"Kimi." Alex said, stunned. How could he...ever scare her like that?

Meanwhile, SpogneBob continues explaining to Chester V about what happened, "...and he was going to test it out on that sweet little girl!"

Kimi sobbed more some more as she came over to Chester V and SpongeBob, making the lion hold his hand out in concern. "Kimi!"

"Now we have her, but he is trying to kill us! What happened is Bratt's fault."

"Bratt?" Chester asked, stunned by this information.

"Yes, and we can take you to his secret lab which is right here in this whole factory." SpongeBob said.

Chester sighed, "Oh, how could this happen...how could this happen? Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, sir." SpongeBob shook his head truthfully.

Chester nodded as he pick up Kimi in his hands, continuing, "Good. This company can't afford any more bad publicity. Now then, before we do anything else, let's...take care of the child."

Alex looked down in disgrace. He was the top scarer in all of the land, but maybe scaring kids may not be as good as the lion ever thought. Chester V pressed the buttons on the demo station and sent the demo door up onto an overhead track. "Oh, I never thought things would come to this. Not in my factory. I'm sorry you boys got mixed up in this, especially you, Alakay. But now we can set things straight again, which is for the good of the company."


	18. Banished in the Himalayas

A steel door lowers into the demo station, and it's docked into it. Alex and SpongeBob turn to look at it. Even SpongeBob interrupted, "Uh, sir, that's not her door."

Chester sighed, "I know. I know." Bratt appeared with an evil smirk, and he opened the door. A current of wind along with a blizzard poured out of the doorway. Something bad is about to happen to the duo. Chester said darkly, "It's yours."

Alex and SpongeBob gasp in concern, then Chester angrily pushes them into through the portal and into the snowy landscape. The lion stood up and widened his eyes. "No!" He was too late as Chester closed the door to the monster world. Alex opened the door just as the portal to the monster world vanished.

" **KIMIIIIIII**!" Alex screamed desperately. His yell echoes throughout the land blurred by the severe wind blowing the snow rushing through the sky. The duo have been banished into the...human world! Even worse, Chester V is in cahoots with Bratt.

Alex desperately opened and slammed the door repeatedly. "No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The hapless lion can bear being stuck in the human world, or have Kimi being put in danger. SpongeBob stood up in anger, "It's too late! We're banished, genius! We're in the human world!" Alex fretted in all lost hope in the empty doorway. "Oh, what a great idea going to your old pal, Chester V! Too bad he was on in the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me! JUST ONCE! But you didn't, did you?!"

Alex still frets in the doorway. That's when SpongeBob's fury reached its highest boiling level. He yelled at the lion, " _ **YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!"**_ With a thunderous battle shout, he tackled Alex and they went tumbling down the hillside, and they land on the ground far below. 'Take that!" Alex and SpongeBob were just about to punch one another, until they gasp. A giant figure loomed over them, and it revealed itself to be Hugo the Abomidable Snowman. He has white hair, with his hair covering his eyes, and a round blue nose.

"Welcome to the Himalayas!" Hugo greeted. Alex and SpongeBob look genuinely confused. Why be in the Himalayas when they should be in the monster world?

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Hugo had led the duo back to his cave. He set a lantern on the ground. "Abomidable? Heh-heh." SpongeBob walked over to the lantern with mittens on his horns, hands, and feet, in an attempt to keep warm. "Can you believe that? Do I look abomidable to you? Why can't they call me Hugo the Adorable Snowman or Hugo the Agreeable Snowman, for crying out loud? I'm a nice guy." He offers SpongeBob a tray of yellow snowcones. "Snow cone."

SpongeBob cringed, "Yuck." Those yellow snowcones look a little disgusting. Hugo assured, "No, no, no, no. Don't worry. It's only lemon." He offered the tray to Alex, "Uh, how about you, big fella? Snow cone?" Alex sat alone at the cave's exit, still thinking about the gravity of the situation. All he was ever trying to do was get Kimi back into the human world, but he finds it hard, and it's all in no thanks to a selfish lizard-like monster and the crab-like CEO who revealed his true nature as a villain. The lion mumbled, "Did you see the way she...looked at me?" Alex buried his face in his hands with a sigh.

Hugo spoke, "Eh, poor guy. I understand. Ain't easy being banished. Hey, take my buddy, Bigfoot, for example. When he was banished, he fashioned this enormous diaper out of poison ivy, then wore it on his head like a tiara, calling himself King Itchy. Eh, it won't be so hard for you guys. I mean how lucky can you get? Banished with your best friend."

SpongeBob's eyes spat cruel infuriation and he looked at Alex. He spat out a very harsh sentence, "He is not my friend." He went back to warming himself up.

"Oh, I just assumed you were buddies, y'know, when I saw you out there in the snow hugging and all that." Hugo thought.

SpongeBob, still furious, snapped indignantly, "Look at that big jerk. Ruined my life and for what? **A STUPID KID! BECAUSE OF YOU, I AM NOW STUCK IN THIS FROZEN WASTELAND!** "

"Wasteland? I think you mean 'wonderland'! I mean how about all this fabulous snow, huh?" Hugo said. "Oh, and wait till you see the local village. Cutest thing in the world. I haven't even mentioned all of the free yak's milk."

Alex turned around while Hugo said something very familiar. His grief was replaced by curiosity. "What-What did you say?"

Hugo explained, "Uh, yak's milk. Milking a yak ain't exactly a picnic. You know, one you pick all of those hairs out, it's very nutritious."

"No, no, something about a village. Where?" Alex ran over to Hugo, and he hoped, 'Are there kids in it?" He is still trying to get back into his proper world.

"Kids? Sure." Hugo nodded. Tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks..."

"Where is it?!" Alex demanded.

Hugo replied nervously, "Uh, it's at the very bottom at the mountain. Round a three-day hike."

Alex broke down, "Oh, three days? We need to get there NOW!" He pounded his fists against an icy wall, causing a stalactite to slide across the ground, and over a ski lying among hiking paraphernalia. Alex sees the pile and he grabs a lantern and sets it down next to himself. He began to build his own source of transportation to get down to the village and return back to the monster world.

"You wanna go to the village?" Hugo sensed. "OK, rule number one out here. Always..." He paused, 'No." Hugo went back to issuing seriously, "Never...go out in a blizzard."

"We need to get to Kimi." The minute Alex said that, a yellow snowball hit his back. He turned to see who threw that. Hugo pointed to SpongeBob, whose eyes spat cruel rage, indignity, contempt, and hatred. " **KIMI?! WHAT ABOUT US?!** " SpongeBob threw another snowcone at Alex's back, but the lion didn't seem to mind as he went back to his task. " **EVER SINCE THAT KID CAME IN, YOU'VE IGNORED A SINGLE THING I SAID AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE!** " He once again threw a snowcone at Alex's back. He angrily continued, " **OH, WE WERE ABOUT TO BREAK THE RECORD, ALEX! WE WOULD'VE HAD IT MADE!** " SpongeBob readied to throw the last snowball, until Alex broke the ice, "None of that matters now."

SpongeBob's anger turned into confusion. "None of it matters-w-w-wait a second. None of it matters?" Alex sighed in defeat. He and SpongeBob have been friends, and now SpongeBob was furious at first, but everything they've been going through during their lives, now nothing ever matters anymore. SpongeBob gave up, hurt by Alex's statement. He dropped the snowball to the ground. "OK, that's, uh, no...good, great. So now the truth comes out doesn't it?"

An uncomfortable silence broke through the cave briefly, until Hugo said, "Oh, would you look at that. We're out of snowcones. Uh..." He nervously scampered from the cave, "L-let me just go outside and make...some more."

As soon as Hugo was gone, SpongeBob asked in confusion, "Alex, what about everything we ever worked for? Does that matter? Huh?" Alex had just finished a makeshift sled made out of the hiker's equipment. "What about Joy? I am never...never gonna see her again. Doesn't that matter?"

Alex, in silence, sadly pushed his toboggan, along with the lantern out of the cave, past SpongeBob. 'What about me? I'm your pal? I-I'm your best friend! Don't I matter?"

Alex stopped his sled toward the exit. He sighed, and he finally spoke, "I'm sorry, SpongeBob. I'm sorry that we're both stuck out here. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But Kimi's in danger. I believe I think there might be an easy way to save her, if we can just get down to..."

SpongeBob interrupted, "We? Whoa, whoa, whoa. We? No. There's no we this time pal. If-if-if-f you wanna go out there and freeze to death, you be my guest, because you're on your own." SpongeBob's words made it perfectly clear, but seeing as though the lion wouldn't understand, SpongeBob turned away and crosses his arms. Alex tried to speak, but it sadness, he boards his sled and slid out until darkness swept over the cave. SpongeBob slowly turned around and he finds Alex gone, and he stared at the blizzard in utter disbelief. Stuck in the human world or not, SpongeBob has to go after his friend somehow.

Meanwhile, out in the blizzard, Alex slid down the hillside very speedily. The lantern dangles from a pole on the sled as he passes Hugo carrying a new batch of snowcones. "Hey, I got more snowcones!"

Alex couldn't hear him as he went speeding down the hill on his sled, dodging mountainsides and other obstacles, until a bump caused him to send him flying and tumbling down the snowy path, before landing facefirst into the snow, with the lantern from the destroyed sled to slide next to him and burn out. Now he is left in the dark of night, and a scream in the distance vibrated through the land, followed by another one.

Alex slowly lifted his head up from the snow, and sees a small village, with several lights turning on in some houses as another scream resonated in the distance. Alex has finally found the village: the one-way ticket back to the monster world!


	19. Alex Rescues Kimi

In the scare floor, Boog has just recovered from another 2319 ordeal, courtesy of the CDA's actions. He is now holding a crutch as his partner, RJ stood by an operated door, and he is a little nervous of contracting another human object on his body. RJ encouraged his partner, "Oh, come on now, Boog. I know you can do this. I picked out an easy door for you in Nepal. Nice, quiet, Nepal."

Boog replied, "You know, you're right. Here, take this." He handed the raccoon corpse his crutch. Boog went over to do his scaring as RJ cheered on, 'Go get 'em, Boogster!"

When the door was opened, Alex bursts out of the door, pushing Boog from his path. "Gangway, look out! Coming through!" He ran to the hallways, but called after the bear who fell, "Sorry, Boog!"

Boog stood up, and RJ shouted after the running lion, "Hey! You can't just..." To his fright, RJ finds...another sock on his body. "23..." Having enough of this 2319 stuff and the abuse by the CDA, Boog angrily grabs the helpless raccoon monster by the throat. RJ tries to yell for help, but he choked as the sock is stuffed into his face by Boog. The bear tosses RJ into the door of the human world, and closes it wit a smile. He walked off with a whistle.

"Out of the way!" Alex shouted as he ran past other employees of the executive hallway.

In the secret lab, Bratt puts Kimi in the same chair SpongeBob was in, locking the cuffs around the girl's wrists. Chester V walked in, with a severe face. "Finally. I never should've trusted you with this. Because of you I had to banish my top scarer! Without him, my life is ruined!"

"Aaah, with this machine, we won't even need scarers. Besides, Alakay got what he deserved." Bratt interjected.

"Alakay was twice the scarer you will ever be!" Chester V said pointing to Bratt, who growled treacherously. Back with Alex, he ran back to the door to the secret lab, and he ripped it off the hinges with a mighty yell. He put the door aside and ran through the tunnel.

In the lab, Snowball turned the controls, and the scream extractor powered to life. Bratt watched with an evil grin as the mask began to inch to Kimi's face. "Kitty!" Kimi whimpered. The mask gets tantalizingly closer t Kimi as she screamed.

Alex appeared with a roar, then he began to push the extractor away from Kimi's sight. "Kitty!" Kimi cried excitedly. She knew Alex would never leave her behind, and she was very happy to see his friend again.

"Alakay?" Chester asked in disbelief. With all his might, Alex pushed it further and the extractor broke off the bolts, then he threw it to the ground. It slid across the floor, and it destroyed the controls, making Bratt hide against the wall, but the destroyed machine pinned Chester against it.

"Kitty!" Alex released Kimi from the chair, and he picked up the girl in his paws. "Sorry, Kimi." He apologized to Kimi.

"Stop him!" Chester ordered Bratt, who growled and disappeared. Alex urged, 'Let's get you home for real." He picked up the card key from Kimi's scare file folder and was about to run for it, until a punch landed on his face, disorienting him as he staggered backward.

"Finish him off!' Chester's voice echoed from the lab. More invisible punches land on Alex, until a scream can thrust on his back, causing him to feel dizzy and collapses on the floor. Bratt appeared, and declared victoriously, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Alakay!"

With a grunt, he lunged at Bratt, only to miss him. Bratt chuckled darkly, then he punches and spin kicks Alex in the head, knocking him to the floor. Kimi ran out of the lab, and after Alex recovered from his disorientation, a snowball is thrown to his cheek. He turned to see who threw it. "SpongeBob?!"

SpongeBob, carrying a snowball in his hand and after going through a long expedition to the village as well, walked over to Alex and he shook his head, "Look, it's not like don't care about the kid."

Alex protested, "No, SpongeBob, you don't understand!"

"Yes I do understand you perfectly. I was just angry, that's all. I just needed some time to think. But you shouldn't have left me out there." SpongeBob said. He was unaware that Alex is being slammed into a wall, and he was also being attacked by something invisble. "I'm being attacked!" He rasped.

SpongeBob kept on talking, "No, I'm not attacking you, I'm trying to be honest. Just hear me out. You and I are a team for a long time. Nothing is more important than our friendship."

Kimi returns, standing next to SpongeBob. "I know, kid. He's too sensitive."

Alex is now being strangled on the throat, and Kimi couldn't bear seeing this. "Come on, pal. If you start crying, I'm gonna cry and I'll never get through this." SpongeBob sighed. Alex is still being strangled as SpongeBob continued, "I'm sorry I wasn't there before but I am now. Hey, Alex, I'm bearing my soul here! The least you can do is pay attention!"

SpongeBob chucks the last snowball toward Alex, but instead, it hits Bratt in the face, making Alex punch Bratt off his neck as his body dragged to the floor, and Alex recuperated from being strangled so much.

"Hey, look at that. It's Balthazar Bratt! It's..." SpongeBob realized who attacked Alex, and who he threw the snowball at. 'Oh."

"Come on!" Alex advised, picking up Kimi, and holding SpongeBob in his hand.

Bratt pulled himself up, and Chester ordered, "Get up. There can't be any witnesses"

Bratt's eyes filled with rage, and he spoke three dark words, "There won't be." That lion and that sponge are gonna pay!


	20. The Door Vault Chase

Alex was running back to the scare floor, and he said to his pal, "I'm glad you came back, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob replied, "Someone's gonna have to take care of you, ya big hairball." He patted Alex's paw. An angry scream resonated from behind them. SpongeBob screamed in fright as Joy, still angry, tackles SpongeBob to the floor.

"Schmoopsie-poo, I really can't talk!" SpongeBob protested. Alex dragged SpongeBob by the wrist, and Joy held onto SpongeBob's ankles. "SpongeBob, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, we are through, you hear me? Through!"

SpongeBob hastily spoke, "OK, here's the truth! You know the kid that they're looking for? Alex accidentally let her in. We spent this whole day trying to send her back, but Chester V has this secret plot, and now Bratt's in pursuit, and he's trying to kill us!"

Joy growled venomously, "You expect me to believe that pack of lies, SpongeBob SquarePants?!"

Kimi burbled happily, "SpongeBob SquarePants!" Joy let out a scream of alarm, as her hands loosened from her boyfriend's ankles. SpongeBob waved to Joy, "I love you, Schmoopsie-poo!"

Joy turned to see Bratt and Snowball trying to chase Alex and SpongeBob. Bratt shouted, "Look out you..." He tripped over a cart of scream cans, and got back on his feet. "...idiot!"

Joy narrows his eyes at Bratt. Joy can't let Bratt win. In the scare floor, SpongeBob and Alex run over to the nearest station far from Bratt. "Look out! Coming through here!"

Alex issued, "Sorry!"

SpongeBob urged, 'Make way! Move it! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Alex takes the card key from Kimi's costume and swipes it through the slot, anxiously waiting for the door to arrive. Bratt and Snowball arrive at the scare floor. Bratt pointed to Alex and SpongeBob, "There they are!"

Alex and SpongeBob look nervous as Bratt started stomping his way toward them, along with Snowball, until Joy's voice rang through the P.A. system. " _Attention employees. Balthazar Bratt has just broken the all time scare record._ "

That was to distract Bratt out of commission. Employees and monsters started surrounding Bratt. "Huh? No I didn't! Get out of my way!"

Joy hung up the intercom reciever for doing the distraction, and he encouraged, "Go get 'em, Sponge Cake!"

Kimi's door appears from on the overhead track, and the girl squeals happily. SpongeBob pointed up, 'There it is!"

"Get off of my tail! Let me through!" Bratt growled as he shoved the employees out of the way. Alex gasped as he sees Bratt approaching him. The door might not arrive in time. He then slammed his paw on a red panic button. An alarm sounded, and the door stops, poised high above the station, then Kimi's door, along with the other doors, return to the vault.

"Alex, what are you doing?" SpongeBob asked. Alex ran to the next station and he advised, "Grab on, SpongeBob!" Alex clung onto a door, and SpongeBob held onto Alex by the tail. "Are you out of your..." He then screamed, "...MIIIIIIND?"

Bratt finds the duo high up, so he took an available door and went after them as he held onto it. Now the doors begin to head back to the vault. SpongeBob looks a little nervous as the door traveled through a tunnel, "Alex, what're we doing?"

"We have to get Kimi's door back and find a station!" Alex recommended. As they travel to a light in the distance, SpongeBob exclaimed, "What a plan. Simple, yet insane!"

Bratt jumped to another door with a growl. Alex, Kimi, and SpongeBob had just left the tunnel, and now they've entered another place in the factory that made Alex and SpongeBob's jaws drop: it was an extremely giant vault with millions and millions of doors as far as the eye can see! It has every bedroom from all over the world: to California, to Japan, to the United States, to Cleveland, to every other city and country.

"Whoa!" Alex enamored.

"Oh, boy." SpongeBob muttered nervously. Just then, the doors move more faster on the metal track. Alex told Kimi and SpongeBob, "Hold on!" The minute the door turned the corner, it began to speed through the vault like a roller coaster. Alex and SpongeBob scream at the top of their lungs as the door zipped through the vault.

"Don't look down!" The ride began getting a little bumpy, with Kimi's teeth chattering. They then ride down a 90 degree drop. Alex and SpongeBob scream once more, and Kimi laughs, causing the red light to turn on. They make a right and SpongeBob quivered, "I'm going to be sick! I'm going to be sick!"

They come across dividing tracks and doors go to different lefts, rights, ups, and downs toward a wall of doors. 'Oh, no!" The arrows send the doors to their respective directions, and Kimi's door just went in one direction. "No!' Alex cried as their door went another way, and Bratt's door went another way as he was still trying to catch up to them.

"Kimi's door-"

SpongeBob pointed down toward Kimi's door from a far distance as it stops at the wall of doors. "How are supposed to get to it now?!"

They stop short at a dark corridor, enveloped by darkness. "Oh, it's a dead end, Alex!" They look behind themselves, and a shadow of Bratt appeared from a door.

"There he is!" SpongeBob pinpointed.

"Make her laugh!" Alex told his pal.

"What? Alex-" SpongeBob stammered.

"JUST DO IT!" Alex commanded. SpongeBob reluctnantly pulls his eyelid out, then he let it go. "Ow!" That did the trick as Kimi laughs hysterically, causing the red light to turn on, and then every door in the vault light up with the same red light. Turns out that laughter is a lot more powerful than screams.

Bratt gets on a door, and he hurtles toward them. "Get it open!" Alex exclaimed. SpongeBob opened the door and went into the bedroom, followed by Alex. "Here he comes!"

"Give me that kid!" Bratt yelled. He leaps toward them, but the door closes, and he hits it. In Hawaii, it was a sunny day. The sky was bright, and palm trees were fluttering in the gentle breeze. The trio exit a beach house and SpongeBob asked, "Why couldn't we get banished here?"

The two run over to another identical beach house. Alex panted, 'Come on, we gotta find another door!" They exit out the yellow door, and Alex nearly fell off. They were now thousands of feet from the floor. Alex looks around, until he finds a white door. The lion pointed up, "Look! Kimi's door!"

Alex climbed up to a door, opening it in the process. SpongeBob looks behind himself, and he realized Bratt is still hot on their trail. "There he is!" He closed the door, and he began to climb up to the door Alex went through. "Hurry up, hurry up!"

"Give me your hand!" Alex reached his hand for SpongeBob's, but the monster sponge slips, and the lion caught his friend by the ankle, dangled from the far ground. As soon as SpongeBob's dragged into the door and it closed, Bratt came out of the Hawaiian door.

They are now in Japanese bedroom, and the trio stop at a paper door. "Come on, it slides! It slides!" SpongeBob hastily advised.

"Oh, right, right, right!" Alex slid the door open and they run through the room and out the other side. They emerge out of the door on a riding track.

"Jump! I'm right behind you!" SpongeBob called to the lion. Alex jumped down a door on a track, with SpongeBob doing the same tactic. They come across a balcony and they drop onto it. "Come on!" The group runs over to a maintenance door, and Alex finds Bratt jumping from a door to another, still on the chase.

"Hurry up! Keep moving!" SpongeBob urged. Alex opened up the door and he urged, 'Get inside!" SpongeBob jumped inside a French kid's bedroom wit a window overlooking the Eiffel Tower, and the impact of his landing changes the sideways trajectory because of the door lying sideways. "That was weird." Alex jumped in too, but landing on top of SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob?" Alex wondered. He finds himself sitting on top of him. "Oh! Sorry, buddy." He helped his pal up, who was a little dizzy, but he recuperates as the head out. Bratt, having already reached the balcony, stomps over to the door, opened it up, and he enters it with a growl. He emerges from a door riding on a track, and was about to jump out until...

...SpongeBob closed the door on his fronds peeking from his hair. "I hope that hurt, lizard boy!" SpongeBob taunted. He leaped on the door with Alex as they ride along. 'Great job, buddy. We lost him." Alex congratulated his pal. Kimi slipped from Alex's arm with a scream. "Kimi!" Alex exclaimed in horror. Bratt, holding Kimi, laughs evilly while positioned atop the door.

"No..." Bratt pulls a release pin from the door, making the door fall down to the floor, with Alex and SpongeBob screaming.

"Nice working with ya!" Bratt called down to the falling duo.

The door was plummeting very fast as Alex screamed, "Get it open!"

"I'm trying!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Alex yelled as the door was opened. When SpongeBob was inside, he grabbed Alex by the paw and pulled him in. "Come on, get in here!"

The door shuts until it crashes to the floor, making the door smash into pieces. Kimi cries in fear while being held by Bratt. On another maintenance platform, a stack of doors move, until Alex and SpongeBob burst out of it. "Kimi!"

They look around the balcony, and they find a familiar purple figure riding on a distant door. "There they are!" Alex ran over to the end of the platform over more moving doors hanging precariously like a ship prow. The lion balances himself on the railing, in a hope to catch up to Bratt. SpongeBob asked, 'Alex, what are you doing? Alex!"

Alex jumped on a speeding door a few doors behind from Bratt, with SpongeBob doing the same. They ride along as SpongeBob urged, "Looks like we caught the express pal!"

"Do you see them?" Alex asked SpongeBob. SpongeBob pinpointed, "Straight ahead!" Alex drops to a lower door as he is getting a little closer to Bratt still holding a fearful Kimi. Alex drops to a door just below him, and he dangled at the bottom, losing a bit of balance. It tilts to the right as it bangs into other doors passing by. Bratt finds his enemy catching up to him, and he enters the room. Alex gave the door a few swings, then he bursts through the door into the room, finding Kimi.

"Kitty!" Boo praised.

"Kimi!" Alex was about to pick her up, but Bratt knocks him in the face, sending him dangling out of the doorway's bottom precariously as he held on for dear life. Bratt appears in front of Alex and he stood over him triumphantly but evilly. "Look at everybody's favorite scarer now, you **STUPID, PATHETIC WASTE!** " Bratt stomps on Alex's paw, sending him hanging from the doorway but one hand. Kimi whimpers in fear as Bratt shouted, " **YOU'VE BEEN NUMBER ONE FOR TOO LONG, ALAKAY! NOW YOUR TIME IS UP!** " Bratt steps on Alex's paw, and pushes it an inch. Kimi's fear began to ferment into seething anger. "AND DON'T WORRY! I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF THE KID!"

"No!" Alex shouted in near defeat! Kimi yanks on Bratt's fronds, making him yell in excruciating pain. Kimi angrily pulls back on Bratt's fronds, changing him from colors to patterns, untul Kimi flies him into a bookshelf, making a star pattern on his body, describing the pain he's in. Alex climbs back into the bedroom as Kimi pushes Bratt into a wall, and she picks up a baseball bat, and hits him on the head with it repeatedly, changing Bratt from more colors to patterns, until Alex grabs Bratt by the throat, changing him from a pale green at first, until he changed back as Kimi jumps off him.

Alex wrestles Bratt like an alligator. Bratt writhes and squirms, but Alex's grasps were too strong. Kimi roars at Bratt, and Alex replied, "She's not scared of you anymore." Kimi roars at Bratt again. Alex smugly said in Bratt's face, "Looks like you're out of a job."

Bratt gulped, anxious of the impending fate that awaited him. On a platform, SpongeBob positioned a wooden door and he opens it. "Alright, c'mon, over the plate. Let's see the ol' stuff here pal! C'mon now, chuck him, chuck him, baby!" Alex swung the helpless Bratt back and forth, standing next to Kimi. "Hum baby. Hum. Baby, here's the pitch!"

Bratt cried hopelessly, "No, no, no! _ **NOOOOOOO!**_ " Alex throws Bratt into the doorway, and SpongeBob closed it. "And he's...outta here!"

It was nighttime at an old trailer sitting in the middle of a swamp. A silhouetted boy shouted from inside, 'Mama! Another gator got in the house!" The boy pointed to a silhouetted Bratt, then the silhouetted mother came in, and alarmed, " **ANOTHER GATOR?!** " The boy nodded quickly, and the mother advised, " **GIMME THAT SHOVEL! COME HERE!** " The mother whacks Bratt painfully with the shovel. The boy chanted, 'Get 'im, Mama! Get that gator!" Bratt screams from the pain he's in.

Back in the door vault, Alex smashes the light with his fist, closing the portal to the human world with Bratt inside it. He gestured to SpongeBob, "Care to do the honors, Spongy?"

SpongeBob nodded, "With pleasure." He flips and pushes the door over the platform, and the door fell down, down, down and lands with a crash on the floor, sending it breaking into pieces. The animosity, the treachery, and all of the rage from Balthazar Bratt have officially ended.

Kimi waves goodbye down to the broken door remains with a coo, and Alex praised Kimi, "That's right, Kimi. You did it. You beat him." Kimi blew a raspberry to Bratt, and Alex advised, "Come on!"

The group finally reaches Kimi's door after all of that adventure throughout the vault and defeating Bratt. They climb up the door, and Alex said, "OK, Kimi, it's time to go home. Take care of yourself and be a good girl, OK?" Kimi nodded in obedience and SpongeBob opens the door, but other doors are stacked behind it. Alex gasps, and SpongeBob exclaimed, "Oh, no!"

"The powers out! Make her laugh again!" Alex advised, gesturing to Kimi. SpongeBob stood on a metal rod which hangs doors, and he readied himself, "All right, I got a move here. It'll bring down the house." SpongeBob spread his arms, then he somersaults in the air, and lands right on his groin.

Alex flipped back Kimi's hood, and he apologized, 'Oh, sorry. She didn't see that."

"WHAT?!" SpongeBob exclaimed in disbelief. He pulls himself up, his legs shaking from the groin pain. "What did you do, forget to check if her stupid hood was up, ya big dope?!"

Kimi crosses her arms in such disapproval. Alex said in a singsong voice, "Uncle Spongy, try not to yell in front of her. You know we still need her to laugh!"

"Right!" SpongeBob said in a singsong voice. He chuckled and said, 'Hey, Kimi! Just kidding! Look!" SpongeBob closes the door on his cheeks in an attempt to make a silly face, and he spoke gibberish through his squished lips. Kimi is still not in the mood to laugh as SpongeBob continued, 'Funny, right? Huh? See what the..." He added in annoyance, "These are the jokes, kid!"

The door lurches forward, then it moves forward very fast. "Whoa!" SpongeBob, Kimi, and Alex stay put on the door as it travels out of the vault. "What's happening?"

Alex urged, "Hold on!"


	21. Tricking Chester V

Chester V and the CDA stand in the empty scare floor after all of the scarers have ended their workday. Even the scream extractor plan was a bust, thanks to Alex and SpongeBob, so its for him to take matters into his own hands. Sliding Kimi's card key through the slot, he ordered to the CDA, "When the door lands in the station, cut the power. You'll have the child, and the criminals responsible for this whole mess."

Alex, SpongeBob, and Kimi emerge from the overhead vault with Kimi's door in tow. SpongeBob alarmed, "Great, a welcoming committee! What are we gonna do?!"

Soon the door was grabbed as it was pulled right down to the level of Chester and the CDA. Soon all was still as the agents cut the power to make sure that the 'criminals' and the child won't use the door to make any escape. It looks like a showdown.

"This is the CDA!" A CDA agent calls out to the so-called 'criminals'. "Come out slowly with the child in plain sight."

SpongeBob came out from behind the door, holding what appears to be Kimi in his hand. The gorilla calls out, "Okay, okay!" "You got us, here we are. Here's the kid. I'm cooperating, but before you take us away, I have one thing to say..." For emphasis, SpongeBob sticks out his tongue, and a sock is on it. He tossed it to the CDA, "Catch!"

The sock gets stuck on a CDA agent. This causes the other agents to pounce onto him while yelling, "2319! "We got a toxic projectile! SpongeBob ran off with the kid in hand to the utility hallway.

"Halt! After the suspect!" another CDA agent urged as he spots SpongeBob sprinting away. The CDA members chases the 'suspect' with Chester doing his best to catch up to the. They must be captured.

"Cover the area and get reinforcements!"

"Stop him!" Chester ordered angrily. He will not be foiled again! A CDA agent advised, "This is not a drill!"

Unknown to them, however, Alex is peeking out from behind the door with Kimi...out of her disguise. The pursuers were going on a wild goose chase the whole time! Now it's time to get going.

Alex undoes the station pulls the door out of it, running while saying, "Come on." The lion and the girl began to make a run for it. "Don't let get them away!" Chester demanded as he continues following the CDA. But then a clanging noise got his attention, making him turn to see that Alex had knocked over some scream cans during their escape. "What?!" Chester couldn't believe what he's seeing. Alex scoops up Kimi onto his shoulder as he ran down the hallway.

"Wait, come back! They has the child!" But the CDA agents have already disappeared after SpongeBob. Chester groans in frustration. _Do I have to do everything myself?_ he thought. Chester then chases after Alex, leaving the room and chasing them down the halls. Kimi squeals in fear as she saw Chester chasing after her and the lion big time.

 **"ALEX?! ALEX! GIVE ME THE CHILD!** " Chester V shouted after the running Alex.

"Me not go!" Kimi squealed in worry.

" **GIVE HER TO ME!** "

Alex manages to reach the simulation room. After Kimi and the door was put down, Alex grabs a pole and breaks it off and uses it to close the door to the simulation room. Chester slams on the simulation room door as he tries to get in but couldn't. Thinking quickly, Alex bent the pole to lock the door in place the best he can.

Chester bangs on the doors as he yelled out furiously, " **OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THIS DOOR!** "

Alex quickly undid the hinges of a door that is in a station nearby then take the prop door out. Chester angrily growls as he tries to bust in while the lion desperately put the flower door in the door frames.

" **HEY! ALAKAY!** " Chester exclaims angrily as he tries to break in while scratching the door. Kimi screams in fear as the lion puts the hinges into place. "Don't do it!"Alex presses a button on the control panel, and picks up Kimi while saying, "Come on!" The door soon opens up as Alex went inside. "Don't go in that room!" Alex closes the door in defiance. Infuriated, Chester bangs on the door harder to get in.

Inside the room, Alex stood over the bed, tucking in the bed sheets. Alex said gently, "I think we stopped him, Kimi. You're safe now. You be a good girl, okay?"

However Chester V, who was done breaking into the simulation room, scowls angrily as he closes the door while snapping, "This has gone far enough, Alakay!"

Alex stood protectively over the bed and shot back, "She's home now! Just leave her alone!"

"I can't do that! She had seen too much, you both have!" Chester V growled, treachery burning in his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Alex protested in concern.

"I got no choice! Times have changed! Scaring isn't enough anymore!" Chester said indignantly, stepping a little closer.

" **BUT KIDNAPPING CHILDREN?!** " Alex exclaimed in disbelief. Bratt and Chester have been on their scheme, until Bratt's demise back in the door vault.

" **I WILL KIDNAP A THOUSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE, AND I WILL SILENCE ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!** " Chester bellowed. He thrust his fist to Alex's face, sending him flying to the floor. The lion yelled, " _ **NO!**_ "

The villain then rush over to the bed and grabs... the fake child. Chester looks clearly shocked as a kid's voice is heard saying, "G'night, mom."

"Night, sweetheart." The fake mom's voice said.

"Good night, mom..."

As the kid's voice died down, Chester stammered, "Wait, what-what-what-what-what is this?! What, who?! Huh?!"

Just then, a familiar side of the fake room opens up, showing SpongeBob at the director's controls, along with the CDA watching what happened. Alex and Kimi have lured Chester into the demonstration bedroom this whole time!

" _Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated_." The usual computer voice boomed out.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I have discovered several big mistakes." SpongeBob replied amusingly to the CDA.

"But, how did, how did...?" Chester fumbled for a question, as Alex pulls himself up. Chester V has been tricked!

"You know what? Let's watch my favorite part again, shall we?"

SpongeBob rewinds the tape then press play to show the confession. Chester on tape barked furiously to Alex on tape, " _ **I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die...** "_

Chester looks completely speechless as he asked himself in total disbelief, "What, what?" The confession on the tape is replayed once more.

" ** _I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die..._** "

The CDA talked to each other. That confession is enough to know why Chester revealed his true nature here. Kimi peeks out from hiding from behind the bed, giggling. Alex spots her and shush her, "Shh, shh, shh, shh!"

"Shh!" Kimi shushed with a nod as she goes back into hiding.

"All right, I will get him." A member of CDA said with a nod as he and another member heads over to grab Chester. "All right, come with us." The other member said as he and his pals grabs Chester, making him gasp as he struggles in their hold.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Take your hands off me! You can't arrest me!" Chester protested. He is now arrested as he's being carried away. He shouted futilely, 'I hope you're happy now, Alakay! You've destroyed this company! _Horrors, Incorporated_ is dead! **WHERE WILL EVERYONE GET THEIR SCREAM NOW?! THE ENERGY CRISIS WILL ONLY GET WORSE _BECAUSE OF YOU!_** "

The former CEO pointed at Alex during his rant, before the simulation doors close. Now Bratt and Chester V are out of the picture.


	22. Sad Goodbye

SpongeBob stood next to Alex as a CDA agent walked up to them. "Stay where you are. Number 1 wants to talk to you."

"Attention." Another CDA agent flourished. The CDA stood side by side, single-file as more agents march into the training room, much to the duo's confusion. As the last of the agents are inside, Mother Gothel, donned in a CDA 00001 sweater, slithers inside. "Hello, boys."

"Gothel?" Alex and SpongeBob asked in shock. They didn't expect Mother Gothel to be a part of the CDA! The doors swing closed, and Mother Gothel slithers forward. "2 1/2 years of undercover work were almost wasted when you intercepted that child, Mr. Alakay. Of course, without your help, I never would've known that this went all the way up to Chester V."

Kimi peeks around he corner of the bed prop, and she toddles over to Alex and SpongeBob, with CDA agents nervously stepping back. Gothel sensed, "Now, about the girl..."

Alex picks up Kimi in his arms, and the admitted, "I just wanna send her home." He had gone through an entire day of attempts just trying to send Kimi home, thanks to Balthazar Bratt and Chester V's evil schemes.

Gothel nodded, "Very good." She spoke into her wrist communicator, "Bring me a door shredder, stat."

Alex looks a little concerned, and he dreaded, "What? You mean-you mean I can't see her again?"

Gothel promised, 'That's the way it has to be. I'll give you 5 minutes."

Alex and Kimi look at each other. It's time. Time for Alex to make the best decision in his life. He presses the FIZT button on the control panel, illuminating the red light. Alex is really gonna miss Kimi for sure, but Kimi is ready to go home. SpongeBob hesitantly taps Kimi on the shoulder, and the girl turns to face him with a smile. The monster sponge held out a hand, "Well, so long, kid."

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" Kimi wraps her arms around SpongeBob's body in a hug. He was a little surprised at first, but he relaxes. "Yeah." SpongeBob returns the embrace tightly. He said softly, "Aww, Kimi. It's been fun." SpongeBob strokes Kimi's cheek, and he took Alex's hand. Kimi waves goodbye to SpongeBob, "Go ahead. Go grow up."

Alex and Kimi stand by the door, and with a turn of the knob, he opens the door, revealing...Kimi's own bedroom. Kimi squeals happily, as he runs around her room. At last, she is finally back home! The girl pulls Alex into her bedroom as the lion stammered, "Uh, uh...K-Kimi? Um, Kimi..." Kimi hands Alex a teddy bear, an Alex takes it. "Hey, look at that. Yeah, you know..." Kimi hands him a Merida doll and Alex accepts it. "Oh, that's cute. Yeah." Kimi bent down and picked up a rubber ball as Alex tried to say, "Uh, Kimi..." The girl hands him a squeaky frog as Alex accepted, '"Well, that's very nice."

Kimi giggled as Alex advanced over to her, "Come here, you!" Alex flies Kimi around playfully as he chuckled. He sets the girl on the bed, then he tucks her in. Alex pulls the blanket over Kimi, and held up the bear.

 _ **Oh, he's a happy bear**_

Alex sets the teddy next to Kimi, who pointed to the open door leading to the monster world. Alex asked her, 'Nothing's coming out of your closet to scare you anymore right?" Kimi nodded.

"Yeah." Alex lifted Kimi's chin in an endearing manner. "Goodbye, Kimi."

"Kitty." Kimi babbled, reaching out to Alex.

"Kitty has to go." Alex and Kimi both hug each other tightly, then Alex sets Kimi on her bed, pulls the blankets over her a second time, then he slowly and sadly walked over to leave. They both look at each other one last time, and Alex is the most depressed. He is really gonna miss her, but he has to face facts. Alex slowly closed the door all the way. Kimi gets out of bed and ran over to the door. He opens up and says, "Boo!" Much to her surprise, Kimi finds the portal to the monster world closed. All she could ever find is a normal closet. "Kitty?"

Back out in the monster world, Kimi's door is now being shredded by the CDA as Alex and SpongeBob watch in sadness. Gothel slithers up to them and commanded, "None of this ever happened, gentlemen. And I don't want to see any paperwork on this."

Gothel and the CDA leave as the double doors close. SpongeBob finds something on the floor. It's a small wooden fragment from Kimi's door, and he gently puts it in Alex's palm. Alex stares at it remorsefully, along with a sigh. He closes his fist around it.


	23. The New Laugh Floor

Outside the factory, Chester V, already cuffed, is locked in the CDA van. He is now arrested for his crimes, his treachery, and his lies. A CDA agent advised, "Take him away."

The CDA drives Chester to jail. The monsters of the factory all stare after the departing CDA van. But among all of the devastated monsters, Dog was jovial. "I bet we get the rest of the day off!"

"You dunce!" Cat slapped Dog in the head. "They're gonna shut down the factory!" The monsters gasp. What will happen next?

Alex and SpongeBob walk out out of the factory. SpongeBob chuckled, "I'm telling you, pal, when that wall went up, you should've seen the look on Chester V's face. Hoo-hoo, I hope we get a copy of that tape!" SpongeBob finds Alex still a little sad. "Hey, are you all right? Come on, pal. Cheer up, we did it. We got Kimi home! Ah, sure we put the factory in the toilet, and gee, hundreds of people will be out of a job now. Not to mention the whole angry mob that will come after us when there's no more power but hey, at least we had some laughs, right?"

As SpongeBob kept on walking, Alex stopped and paused. He immediately came up with an idea. The lion whispered, "Laughs..." Maybe there'll be a way to bring Horrors, Inc. back into business.

In a dark bedroom, a brown-haired young boy named Jimmy Neutron was asleep in his bed. Suddenly, a shadow crept over him. Jimmy turns and he was woke up, a little nervous. A monster bared his teeth...

...then he tapped a microphone. He spoke into it, "Hey, is this thing on? Hello, hello? Testing. Testing." Jimmy stood up, and turns on his lamp. It was SpongeBob SquarePants, sitting on a stool holding a microphone. "Hey, good evening! How are you? I tell you, it's great to be here in...your room? Where are you from?"

Jimmy just stares at SpongeBob in confusion. "Never mind. You're in kindergarten, right? Oh, I really love kindergarten. Best three years of my life." Jimmy still stares at him. "Of my life." He brightened the subject, "But I love sports. In fact, dodgeball was the best. Oh, yeah, I was the fastest one out there. Of course I was the ball..." Jimmy looks skeptical as SpongeBob continued, "But I...was the ball, see? All right."

SpongeBob stood up on his stool, then he eats his mic in one gulp. He smacks his lips, and held up a finger. He positioned himself with hands on knees as the mic causes the sponge's stomach to rumble. He smiles a little at first, but he unleashes a _**HUGE**_ belch, letting the mic fall out of his mouth. He does a 'Ta-da!' pose.

Jimmy giggles hysterically, and it trails off to a very uproarious laugh. SpongeBob's act was hilarious! Not only that, it was a success! SpongeBob jumped from his stool, and he thanked Jimmy, "Hey, thanks a lot! I'll be here all week! Remember to tip your waitresses!"

Jimmy guffaws like mad in his bed as SpongeBob closes the door. It turns out that is was an act in a child's room as he finds his laugh can filling the red all the way up, with a ding. The whole Scare Floor had turned into a nutty Laugh Floor. Alex the Lion had recently became the new CEO of _Horrors, Inc,_ which had been recently put back in business, and is now wearing a necktie. He walked over to SpongeBob and he congratulated, "Great job, Spongy! You filled your quota on the first kid of the day!"

SpongeBob agreed, "Not bad, huh? You know, only somebody with perfect comedic timing can produce this much energy in one shot."

Alex agreed, "Uh-huh. And the fact that laughter is 10 times more powerful than scream had nothing to do with it." He leaned against the door, and SpongeBob clears his throat.

Joy chirped, "Oh, Sponge Cake! Come here, you!"

SpongeBob ran over to Joy, "Schmoopsie-Poo!" Joy dips SpongeBob, and she kisses him, followed by her hair snakes who kiss him on an eyelid, making SpongeBob laugh from the ticklish kisses.

"Stop, stop, stop." Joy halted the snakes. "Spongy, you're such a charmer."

SpongeBob asked, 'Hey, did you bring the magazine?"

Joy replied, "They just delivered a whole box!"

SpongeBob set a big brown box on the ground. "Lemme see it! Ha ha ha! Alex and I made the cover, right?" SpongeBob opens the box, and it has copies of 'BUSINESS SHRIEK' magazines celebrating Horrors, Inc.'s newfound successful business, with the headlines saying _Horrors, Inc Back On Top!_ Alex, the new CEO, is on the front, but SpongeBob's face is blocked by the barcode.

"I don't believe it..." SpongeBob breathed.

"Sponge Cake..." Joy breathed sympathetically. SpongeBob lifted up the magazine in delight, "I'm on the cover of a magazine! Ow!"

The same toothless monster puts in chattering teeth, and goes in a kid's room to get some laughs. A redeemed Snowball was recently forgiven for being in on Bratt and Chester V's scheme. He put on a disguise, "Oh, this is great!"

Boog, finally back to his normal self after all of that decontamination, walked by with hum, carrying a watermelon and a mallet, passing Snowball. Carl Wheezer exits the room after getting laughs from another kid. He takes a jack from his butt painfully, then he bounces a soccer ball with a smile.

Alex stands at the end of the new Laugh Floor. Confetti spread through the air, the tables are adorn with balloons, and every single monster amuses the kids of every door. Turns out that laughter does appear to be 10 times more powerful than screams. Even Alex was proud to be a new CEO and he saved the factory's business.

The lion looks down at his clipboard with shows the production skyrocketing after one year later. He turns the pages, and at the end he finds the drawing of him and Kimi taped to it, along with the shrapnel of the door. Alex is still a little sad about missing Kimi, until SpongeBob caught his attention, "Hey, Alex!"

Alex, startled, flips the clipboard back to the chart. "Hey, uh, SpongeBob! I was..."

SpongeBob replied, 'If you got a minute, there's something I want you to see. Close your eyes and follow me." Alex closed his eyes and SpongeBob led him out of the laugh floor. "No peeking!"

Back in the tryout room, SpongeBob continued, "Keep coming, keep coming, keep coming."

"SpongeBob..." Alex frowned. He had no idea what surprise is before him.

"Follow the sultry sound of my voice." SpongeBob stops Alex in his tracks, "OK, stop. Open them." Alex opens his eyes and SpongeBob presented, "Ta-da!" It was Kimi's white door, meticulously reassembled, but almost fixed. Although it got shredded by the CDA, SpongeBob managed to fix it. It even took a few hours, weeks, and days to put it back together.

"SpongeBob..." Alex couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that..."

SpongeBob apologized, "I'm sorry it took so long pal." He held up his hands covered in splinter marks and his fingers are bandaged up from all of the hard work. "It was a lot of wood to go through. You know it only works if you have every piece."

Alex flipped back to the drawing and the fragment, and he took the shredded remain of the door from the tape. Alex carefully inserts the last piece into the door, illuminating the red light. Alex looks down at SpongeBob, who gestures him to go ahead. As SpongeBob puts his hands behind his back with a grin, Alex reaches out and turns the knob. He opens the door to Kimi's bedroom, the walls shone by sunrise.

The lion scanned the bedroom and asked, "Kimi?"

Boo's voice squealed excitedly, "Kitty!"

Alex grins widely, happy to see Kimi once again. Now the two friends are reunited!

 **THE END**


End file.
